Intolerance
by Theresalwaysacatch
Summary: 'That was the last straw. I was either leaving in the next minute or wringing his neck. "You'll have to forgive him," Terra said. "He doesn't do well with parties. Or people."' Xion will never like Vanitas. Never. Vanshion, High school AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey everyone! I know I've fallen off the map for a while, but here's a new multichapter story. I learned from prior experiences, so this one is actually completed already, which means I can promise uploads every Friday! Anyway, I give you _Intolerance_. Please Please Please read, review, and enjoy! I'm trying for 100 reviews. It's ambitious, I know, but with your help I can do it!

I don't own the characters or settings; Square Enix does.

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 1- Cheer Up

I lost myself in my thoughts as I fiddled with a plastic fork. Sighing, I speared a piece of what looked like asparagus.

"Hey Xion, you okay?" Aqua stared back at me, concerned.

"Huh? Oh, I'm good, yeah."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything and lunch is almost over. What's wrong? You can tell me."

"Nothing. I promise. " I forced a smile. Aqua opened her mouth, but the bell interrupted her. "Gotta go," I said. Before she could get another word in, I had sprinted halfway out of the cafeteria.

Now don't get me wrong. I love Aqua; she's my best friend, and usually the mother act is comforting. But I didn't want to talk about what was going on with me. Not yet. I just wasn't ready for that.

xxx

The rest of the school day floated by and I found myself at my locker. I looked around. Two minutes after the final bell and nearly everyone had cleared out; it never failed to amaze me.

When I finished putting my books away and closed the door, I jumped. A pair of blue eyes stared back at me.

"Hey!" I joke-punched Roxas on the arm when he laughed.

"Sorry, Xi-you just make it too easy to sneak up on you."

"Oh, shut up. You're in a good mood today." We started walking down the hallway.

"Yeah," he smiled. "I got a B on my algebra test."

"That's great! I guess those study sessions with Namine are going well, huh?" I smirked and started elbowing him. "They going as well as you hoped? Huh? Huh?

Roxas blushed. "Don't be a perv. She's a really good teacher. I'm just trying hard not to look like an idiot in front of her for now."

"Who's an idiot?" Aqua said, turning from her locker to join us.

"Roxas."

"Hey!"

"Now, now, Roxas," I said, patting him on the head. "Being an idiot is turning out to be a good thing for you. If you were smart, you would have to fake it for Namine. And nobody likes a faker. It's much better that you're genuinely dumb."

"And genuinely cute." Aqua grinned and pulled his cheek. He swatted her hand away, and Aqua and I giggled. Roxas hated it when she did that to him. It probably did get annoying sometimes, but really, who doesn't like being called cute?

We joked while we walked out the front door. I smiled to myself as I listened to Roxas and Aqua talk about school and homework and gossip. Things were normal here, at least. I sighed. Home would be a different story.

xxx

When I got off the bus the next morning, I pulled out my phone to check a text from Selphie.

-_OMG Xi ur not gunna bleave this!_-

I started typing -_Believe what? Also, would it kill you to use regular english with me? You know I'm not good at_-That was the last thing I wrote before I collided with some asshole-

Holy mother of God I mean the most attractive guy I've ever seen. I was on the ground when he held out his hand to me. He was chiseled, I mean really cut. His eyes were green-blue and his hair was this perfect silvery color. And his voice-wait, was he saying something to me?

"Hey, you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

I jumped up too fast and almost smashed my head into his. He pulled his face back just in time. "No, no I'm alright," I practically shouted. God, this was not going well.

"Good. Heh, this isn't exactly the best way to start my first day," he said. He ran his fingers through his hair and grinned. He had such a nice smile...Wait. Did he say first day?

"You're new here?"

"Oh, yeah. Look at me, forgetting my manners. I'm Riku. It's nice to meet you-?"

"Xion."

"Xion." He smiled again. He's really gonna have to stop doing that in front of me. "That's a pretty name."

"Oh," I giggled. I was probably blushing, too. God. The bell rang and saved me from any further, girly embarrassment.

"Looks like I gotta go. Do you by any chance have Mr. Xigbar for homeroom?"

"No, I've got Marluxia. But maybe I'll see you in some of my other classes?" I asked.

"I'd like that." He grinned again before running inside. My heart skipped a few beats as I watched him go. Uugh. Why was this happening to me? I wasn't an airhead; I never got like this over boys. Besides, I had more important things to worry about.

"Hey Xi!" I turned to see Roxas running up to me. "*Huff*Huff* Ready to go?"

"Yeah, but are you? You're all out of breath...and sweaty. Don't tell me you ran here!"

"I had car troubles..."

I facepalmed. "Roxas, you do realize we have a bus system. And Aqua has a car, too."

"Oh, right." He mumbled. "Well, I'm here now."

"Yeah, I guess you are." I laughed to myself as we made our way through the double doors.

xxx

When lunchtime came around I grabbed some food and started walking to our regular table. That was when I realized something was up. Usually, Roxas sat with a group of guys-Sora, his brother Ven, Wakka, Tidus-and Aqua and I had our own table with Selphie and Olette. Today everyone had packed into the girls' spot, and when they saw me coming they all stopped talking. I froze. "Ummm...hey guys."

Aqua called me over to a spot near her, and I walked headfirst into the wave of awkward that was our table.

There was silence at first, then Aqua spoke up. "Xion, what's going on? You've been turning down all our offers to go out after school, and you've looked downright gloomy lately."

Had I really? I thought I'd done a good job of hiding it...

"Look Xi," Roxas joined in, "we just wanna know you're okay."

Tidus spoke, too. "We're all pretty worried."

I scratched the back of my head. What to say..."I'm fine, I've just...been having a rough time in a few classes. This year is a lot harder than freshman year." The table took a communal sigh of relief.

"But!" Sora jumped in. "Since we are the best friends anyone could ask for, we're forcing you to cheer up this weekend!"

That sounded scary. "What do you mean?"

"Soraf habbing a party at hif place." Wakka mumbled between bites of his sandwich.

"That's right," Sora nodded. "The parents are out this weekend."

"Sora, your parents are never out." I whined.

"Well they are this week." He grinned goofily. "Hey, don't even try to get out of this! You really need a break from school if it's making you so stressed."

The rest of the table murmured in agreement.

"Fine," I grumbled. Everyone cheered. The boys filtered back to their regular spot, but not before Sora jumped up on a chair and invited everyone in the cafeteria to his house on Friday.

I sighed and rubbed my temples.

"You sure school is all that's bothering you?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah," I said. Aqua kept her eyes trained on me, but it didn't matter. I still didn't want to talk. Not yet.

xxx

Friday came faster than I wanted it to. I do like parties when I'm in the mood for them, but that day I just wanted to go home and crash. The whole "school's harder this year" thing wasn't completely made up; I'd already pulled two all-nighters that week. But of course Aqua made sure to come get me promptly at 9.

xxx

Some kid we didn't know opened the door to Sora's for us. Every square, checkered tile foot of his house had teenagers packed in. Aqua and I had to push our way through them to look for people we knew, but we could barely see with so many bodies and such dim lighting.

"Let's go to the living room!" I yelled over the music. Aqua nodded and led the way. I mentally reminded myself never to come here without someone like her. A lot of times I forgot about the enormity of Sora's house; I mean, his parent's had to have a fortune. And my piss-poor sense of direction didn't mix well with big spaces.

We found Roxas sitting on the leather sofa in the family room.

"Hey!" Aqua and I yelled in unison. He seemed to brighten up when he saw us. He'd been sitting alone, and it looked like he was contemplating something.

"What's up?" I asked as I flopped onto the couch.

"It's...Namine." He stared past me into the huge, packed hallway, where people were dancing. I followed his eyes and eventually found her, moving to the music by herself.

"You should go dance with her," Aqua said while she sat on his other side.

"What? I can't just do that." Aqua and I gave each other a look. Then I grabbed one of his arms and dragged him onto the dance floor. "Hey, cut it out! This isn't funny, Xi-"

"Just dance," I yelled. "Look natural." I shook my hips and bobbed my head. Roxas followed suit.

"Xion, I feel like an idiot. What if she doesn't want to dance with me?"

"Don't be stupid!" I shouted back. "Look, just pretend you're dancing with me, then when we get close to her, I'll say I need a break and duck out."

"What? Xi-"

But by that time we'd already worked our way to Namine. I kept shooting looks at Roxas to see how he was doing. The poor kid looked scared shitless. But Namine didn't seem to mind. When she saw him she started improvising moves and Roxas followed along. Neither of them really knew how to dance, but they were so frikkin adorable together it didn't matter.

"Whoo!" I wiped my head. "I'm getting kinda hot, Rox. Think I'm gonna sit this next one out."

All I got from him was a muffled "Mhhmmm." Hah. Looked like he was enjoying himself now.

I started to push my way back to the living room when I felt a hand on me. I turned to see Selphie.

"Hey!" We shouted.

"Where you headed?" She asked.

"The living room."

"Okay, I'll come with." We started to make our way there, but I stopped when I saw a tall guy-a tall, handsome, brown-haired guy I'd never seen before-chatting it up with Aqua.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who's that?" I said.

Selphie followed my gaze and grinned. "Oh my God I forgot to tell you. Apparently we got like three new students this week, and two were transferring from that preppy high school, you know, Radiant Gardens? I think he's from some other private school, though...Anyway, they're all really cute, and that tall, brown-haired one, is filthy rich. Handsome, too."

"Tell me about it." I said. Man, Selphie's gossip habit could be pretty nice sometimes. "Well, I guess we should leave them be."

"Hey wait," She shouted over the music. "So you're just gonna leave his poor friend girl-less?"

"What?" I turned back to the scene and looked closer. That's when I saw the boy sitting next to him. He had jet black hair, yellow eyes, and pursed lips. But of all his features, his furrowed brow stood out the most. "Who, Oscar the grouch over there?" I scoffed.

Selphie grinned and nodded. "I heard his name's Vanitas. Apparently he's just a loaded as the tall guy, maybe richer. And God, look at those eyes."

"Yeah, he's positively beaming" I laughed. "I think staying here another hour might kill him."

"Well, he does have a reputation for his bad attitude." She looked back at Aqua and the boy. "Hmm...Aqua looks a little uncomfortable."

Selphie was right. Without thinking, I moved over to the couch to be with her. Aqua didn't do well meeting new people.

"Hey, Aqua. Hi there, um..."

"Terra." He smiled at me. Man, he really was handsome.

"Nice to meet you. And you must be Vanitas." I smiled at him, but he wouldn't look at me when he grumbled 'it's a pleasure' back. Hmph. Guess he really did have an attitude problem.

"Oh, this is Xion." Aqua finally spoke up. "She goes to our school, too."

"Yeah," I said. "I heard you were new. What day did you guys start?"

"We got here Wednesday. It really is a nice school; the people are pretty friendly." Terra said.

"Nauseatingly so." Vanitas chimed in. I scowled at him, but he still refused to look at me.

"That's not it at all," Terra shook his head. "We really do like it here."

Vanitas scoffed. "Speak for yourself."

Ok, that was the last straw. I was either leaving in the next minute or wringing that kid's neck.

"You'll have to forgive him," Terra said. "He doesn't do well with parties. Or people."

"You have a problem with parties, Vanitas?" I asked.

"Not so much with parties. Usually, it's the sort of people attending." He stared out the window while he spoke.

"And what sort of people attend, would you say?" I asked.

"Overly-horny boys, ridiculously skanky girls." He turned to me for the last part, and narrowed his eyes. "Then there's just the general annoyances."

What a jerk! Fine, if he wanted to play that way..."Those cover all party-goers?"

He'd gone back to staring out the window. "I'd say so."

"So which of those categories do you fall into?"

Aqua giggled. Terra laughed. "I think she's got you there, Van," he said.

I turned to see Vanitas' face harden even more. But I couldn't help but notice a certain glimmer in his eye.

Terra turned to me, grinning. "Don't let him ruin your night. Wanna dance?"

"Well, I'm a little tired right now. But I don't think Aqua has at all tonight." Aqua shot me a death glare. Sure, I knew she hated dancing. But Terra seemed like a nice enough guy. Anyway, it was obvious she liked him, the way she kept staring at him.

"Ha, I don't know. Your friend here already turned me down twice." He looked to her and smiled. "Said something about being a terrible dancer."

I faked surprise. "But Aqua's so good."

"No, no I'm really not," she jumped in.

"Well," I said. "Terra won't know who's telling the truth unless you get on the dance floor." Aqua death-glared at me again.

"Great point." Terra smiled and held his hand out to her. "What do you say, Aqua?"

"S-sure." She stuttered, and they both walked toward the mass of moving bodies. I'd stayed so focused on them that I sat on the sofa without realizing a certain malcontent was still there. I thought he'd say something. Something rude, of course, but at least something. Instead he ignored me until I spoke up a few minutes later.

"You know, I was just kidding before."

"Hmph." I shook my head and starting scanning the house for someone I knew. Then Vanitas spoke up again. "I wasn't."

I turned back to him. "Wasn't what?"

"Wasn't kidding, about what I said about parties."

I scoffed. That was it-I stood up and left without saying anything else. God, he was such a jerk. I wandered through the house, fuming. I'd like to get my hands around his neck. Just for five seconds, that's all I'd need. That pompous ass. I pushed through a dancing group. Five seconds, that's all. Wait. Shoot. Where was I again?

I looked around and realized I'd gotten myself lost. Damn Sora and his rich parents and his huge house. I decided to try to get to a door, any door that led outside. I needed some air, anyway, and it'd be easier finding my way around if I came back in through the front. I had to push past about five more dancing groups and two crowds blocking the main hallway, but eventually I found a side exit. I pulled it open and sighed at the soothing, cool air that touched my face. The porch was nearby, so I decided to go over and sit in a Wicker chair. Maybe I'd stay there until Aqua wanted to leave. I just wasn't in a party mood, and if I had been that asshole would have ruined it anyway. I shook my head and groaned. What a piece of work.

"Xion?" A familiar voice called. I looked around and found Riku standing in the parking lot. He waved and walked over to me, taking a seat on the closest chair. "Hey, what's up? Parties not your thing?" He smiled. He had such a nice smile.

I turned away. "Not today at least," I mumbled.

"Need a ride home?" He asked. "I'm on my way out right now."

"Really? But you seem like a party-type guy. What's wrong, it not crazy enough in there for you?"

He laughed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Nah, but something sorta came up."

The front door burst open and made us both turn. Aqua poked her head out. "Hey! Xion, I've been looking all over for you."

"Oh. Um, I have a cell phone...you could've just texted."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I just wanted to know what time you'll want to leave..." She turned her head and saw Riku.

"Hi there. Uhhh...sorry if I'm interrupting something."

Riku laughed. "Don't worry about it; I gotta head out anyway. See you guys around."

xxx

After Riku left, of course, Aqua would not stop bugging me about him and how I practically forced her to dance with Terra. It was nice though, especially because she wasn't prying about why I'd been so down lately.

The car ride back was different. It started in quiet, but soon Aqua's voice broke through the silence.

"Hey, Xion-"

"Like I've been saying, Aqua. I'm fine."

"Actually, I wasn't going to ask anymore. Look, we've known each other for forever. I know when something's up. You don't need to keep lying to me about-"

"Aqua-"

"Please, just let me finish. I know something's up and it's fine if you don't want to talk about it. I understand. But you can just tell me that. You don't have to pretend you're fine when you're not. Just tell me you're not ready to talk."

...What I said next came out as a whisper, quieter than I wanted it to. "I'm...sorry Aqua. It's...it's my sister."

"What'd you say?"

My face felt wet. Was I really crying right now?

"Xion?"

Guess I still wasn't ready-better change the subject. "Maybe a little notice would be nice before the next interrogation." Aqua's car pulled to a stop in my driveway, but I didn't get out right then. I wanted to see what she had to say for herself.

"What?"

"You were the one behind that, right? At lunch?"

"We were worried-"

"You were worried, Aqua. I doubt if anyone else noticed. Most of them aren't that perceptive..."

"Other people have noticed, Xi. Even so, I thought maybe if you wouldn't talk to me-"

"That I'd spill my guts to everyone?" I scoffed. "Look, Aqua. It's nice to know you care, it really is. But you're right; I'm not ready to talk. And whatever problems I have I can take care of myself."

"But you don't have to-"

"I'm a big girl now." I threw open the door. "I can handle whatever life throws at me!" I didn't mean to slam the door, but I did.

...Sorry Aqua. Just give me some time.

* * *

Wooh! First chapter! Liked it? Hated it? Leave a review and I'll send a PM. (I'm trying for 100 reviews. It's a high bar, I know, but please help me get there). And as always, thanks for reading!

New chapter next Friday. I guarantee it :).


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Wooh! Three reviews! A big thanks to Sookdeo, Homely, and the guest reviewer.

On another note, how were your guys's weeks? Mine was filled with good music and chocolate covered cashews, which are nice, and internship applications, which are not nice :(. But the reviews really did brighten up my day, and every little bit gets me closer to my goal. Anyway, here's the next chapter of Intolerance. Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 2-Hello Again

The weekend flew by like it always does, and before I knew it I was trying not to pass out in my Monday biology class. Which sucked. (The being tired thing, not the being in biology class thing.) See, I really liked biology, but I worked on a ton of assignments over the weekend and I'd pulled an all-nighter trying to finish an English paper. Luckily we were only supposed to be listening to Dr. Vexen lecture this class. It wouldn't matter if I dozed off for a few minutes...right...? My eyelids had just started to close when the door opened and interrupted Dr. Vexen's lesson. Normally I wouldn't have cared, but a familiar, not-all-that-welcome person stood in the entrance.

"And who might you be?" Dr. Vexen asked.

"Vanitas Blade." I glared at the jerk, standing there all pompously in the doorway. Luckily I hadn't seen him in here before; maybe he was just delivering something.

"Then, Mr. Blade, I hope you have a good reason for interrupting my class." Yeah, Doctor; you and me both.

"I was moved into this section." Moved here? I sunk down in my chair. Of _course_ I had to have him in at least one of my classes.

Dr. Vexen frowned, "I wasn't informed of this."

Vanitas walked over to his desk and handed him a blue slip. "It was just changed this morning."

"Very well. Find a seat and try not to make a spectacle of yourself for the next hour."

I breathed a sigh of relief when I realized my classmates had filled all the spots near me. At least this was a one of those huge, lecture hall classes. We'd probably never even have to talk to each other.

xxx

At the end of the day I grabbed my books and backpack and walked out the double doors alone. Selphie told me at lunch that Aqua and Roxas caught a bug that was going around. Some flu virus or something. I sighed. I still needed to talk to Aqua, after that whole hissy fit I threw in her car. But that wasn't a conversation for the phone, and she had already told me twice not to come over since she thought she was contagious.

I decided to let myself enjoy the moment; I liked being alone after school. It meant I could walk home instead of taking the bus. If I tried to do that with Aqua or Roxas around they'd insist on driving me. It did make sense-I mean, I had to go about two miles to get to my humble abode. But I preferred walking, especially during the beginning of fall. The air cools just enough, and the leaves turn the ground into this patchwork of ruddy tones. There's a faint smell of barbecue in the air. Clear skies.

I breathed everything in and sighed. I wished I got to do it more often. Although...I was pretty sure my parents didn't like the idea of me walking home alone. It meant I'd get back late and they'd worry, even if I called to let them know what I was doing. I couldn't blame them for that. Not after my sister.

xxx

The next morning I stood outside Dr. Vexen's room, glaring at a list of names in front of me.

"We'll probably never even have to speak to each other, she thought. I won't ever have to deal with that prick again, she thought." I muttered to myself. At the moment I didn't care who thought I was crazy, and by the number of stares I was getting, I'd say quite a few people did. Instead of focusing on them I checked the list for the hundredth time. Unfortunately, looking at a piece paper over and over again doesn't change what's written on it.

Dr. Vexen had told us at the end of last class that we had a lab Wednesday, and that he'd post our partners outside his room Tuesday morning. Well, it was Tuesday morning and there I was, staring at my name followed by a comma, then 'Vanitas Blade.' The bell rang and people started filing out of the hallway. Good-that meant I'd have fewer witnesses to my mental breakdown.

"It's okay, Xion." Yes, I was still talking to myself. "Maybe you won't have to say anything to him. You can just do the whole thing by yourself and tell him to go strangle a puppy or club a baby seal or do whatever the hell he does for fun-"

"Xion?" I turned to see Riku. "You okay?"

I blushed. "Oh, yeah; I'm fine. Just checking for my lab partner." I laughed awkwardly and pointed to the sheet.

"What, did you get someone bad?" he smirked.

My face must've said it all. Or maybe the whole thing of me talking to myself was the dead giveaway.

Riku leaned over me to see the names, and I reddened at how close he got. "Woah. Vanitas, huh?" He said. "That really does suck."

"You know him?"

He nodded. "We went to the same high school before this one. He's bad news; I'd avoid him if I were you."

"I had planned to, but..." I glanced over at the sheet again and sighed. "Guess I'll have to figure something else out." Rubbing the back of my head, I looked away. Riku's face still hovered close to mine. Really close. And he smelled good, really good...Gah! Focus, Xion.

"Hey..." Riku said.

"Yeah?" I tried to sound nonchalant.

"I'm gonna have a party at my place this Friday, and. Well," he smiled. "It'll suck if you're not there."

He was staring at me. Hardcore. I cleared my throat and looked away. "...What time does it start?"

xxx

On Wednesday morning I mentally prepared myself before getting on the bus. "It's just one class period," I told myself. "Then you're done." Earlier, I had considered skipping, but then I decided I didn't want some jerk's presence controlling my actions. I liked biology and he was not going to ruin it for me. Or so I told myself...

Roxas and Aqua were still sick, so I didn't wanna complain to them about it. I settled on texting Selphie. It was nice to have her to talk to, although I did want to strangle her whenever she mentioned how cute Vanitas was and how no matter how badly he acted, she wouldn't complain if she were in my place.

xxx

Before I opened the door to the lab, I prepared myself with a deep breath. Then another deep breath. Then, you know, a third for good luck.

"You gonna go inside or just stand there like an idiot?"

"Whu-? Oh." Behind me stood none other than the cause of my anxiety. "Well if it isn't Mr. I Hate the World."

Vanitas scowled at me and I scowled right back at him until I turned to open the door. He followed me inside. "I assume you prepared?" He said.

"Of course I prepared. Did you?"

He scoffed. "What do you think? I'm not an idiot and I'd like to finish this as soon as possible."

I stopped and turned sharply to him. "Well, the feeling's mutual. Look, why don't we agree just to talk when it's absolutely necessary? Then this'll be less painful for the both of us."

"Painful?" He muttered. "You don't think that's a bit of an exaggeration?" I shot him a glare.

"Whatever. Sounds good to me."

"Excellent," I mumbled.

"Was it absolutely necessary for you to speak just then?" I glared at him again, but he just snickered back, his yellow eyes glinting.

The lab was an easy one-determining how many cells were in each stage of mitosis. Basically, all we had to do was count. Vanitas and I managed to get through it without so much as a word, and we still had about an hour of class left after finishing. I figured we could leave, but when I asked Dr. Vexen, he told me no and that I should work on my lab report if I had so much free time. Fine. Whatever. I scribbled down answers to the textbook questions and rewrote the procedure in my notebook. There. All done.

I stared at the clock and frowned. Still thirty minutes of class left. It looked like Vanitas and I were the only ones finished so far. I shook my head-knowing my classmates, they didn't even bother to skim over the lab explanation before now. I was willing to bet most of them didn't know what mitosis was.

I glanced over at Vanitas. He fiddled with his pen on the other side of the room. It looked like he was grinning at Ventus, who still hadn't figured out how to adjust his group's microscope.

Sighing, I laid my head on my desk. A few minutes of sleep should've wrapped up the class nicely. Should've.

"You like biology?" I jumped. Had Vanitas just teleported across the room? He sat in the seat next to me now...Seriously, how the hell did he get there so fast?

"Right," he said. "I guess that question wasn't absolutely necessary." He shook his head and started to go back to his old spot.

"I do. Like biology, I mean."

He turned to me. I waited for him to say something else. Instead, he took the seat by me again and stayed quiet.

After an awkward minute, I decided to break the silence. "Would you like to talk about the weather now? Perhaps we could gab about our parent's jobs or how big our houses are..."

He raised his eyebrow at me. "Are you this sarcastic to everyone, or is the honor reserved for me?"

I scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself. You're a _general annoyance_, that's all."

He scoffed, too. "Oh, I see. You're still pissed about what I said at the party."

"Maybe it's because you were such an arrogant ass then. That might have something to do with it."

He scowled at me. "Arrogant ass? You're being ridiculous."

"Oh." I said. "The boy who goes to a party just to sulk and piss off anyone who comes near him is calling _me_ ridiculous. You know, maybe if you weren't so blind to your attitude problems, you'd see how childish your whole 'I hate the world' act is!"

"And now the girl who can't help holding a grudge over one small conversation is calling _me_ childish." His eyes glinted. "I guess you're angry with me for feeling the slightest bit superior to the drunkards and skanks that went to that absurd thing?"

"Yes. In fact, I can't imagine why you feel above anyone at all, when your understanding of people and the world around you is so obviously limited."

He scoffed. "What are you talking about? I'm smarter than everyone else here-I was at the top of my class in Radiant Gardens."

"Well, there's more to the world than what you read in textbooks...You seem to think you can guess a person's character just by looking at the clothes they wear or the type of drink they prefer." I gagged mentally at the 'you can't judge a book by it's cover' defense I'd just spouted, but reminded myself it was an axiom for a reason. I wondered what he had to say to that.

"Maybe it's that I don't care to dig any deeper. Most people just don't interest me."

Wow, what a jerk. In fact, I think he just out-jerked himself. I opened my mouth, but Dr. Vexen interrupted. "Can't you two find something productive to do?"

"Right, sorry." I said. I turned back to where Vanitas had been sitting, but by that time he had made his way halfway across the classroom.

xxx

I took the bus home. Not many people had crowded in that day, so I set my backpack in the spot next to me and slid into the window seat.

Everything blurred into a multicolored smudge as we passed by. I wondered if some artists saw the world that way, as a brilliant blur of yellows, reds, and blues. I wished I could see the world like that. It would make everything so much more...interesting.

Before long, we screeched to a stop in my neighborhood.

I took a deep breath before I opened my front door. The house had changed in the past two weeks. Not in physical appearance, but in atmosphere. It felt...colder than it used to. Emptier. I turned the handle.

"Mom?" I called.

"Yes, sweetheart. I'm in the kitchen."

She stopped chopping carrots when I walked in. "How was school, Xion?"

"Fine. Work?"

She smiled half-heartedly. "Oh, you know. It's busy every day."

I nodded. "I'm gonna go do some homework in my room."

Mom smiled at me before I turned toward the steps. "We're having your favorite for dinner." She called as I sprinted upstairs. "Sweetheart, did you hear me? Chicken soup. Your favorite..."

"That's great, Mom. Thanks." I said before slamming my door. Leaning against it, I caught my breath. Then I walked to my sock drawer and yanked it open, pushing all the unfolded pairs out of the way. The envelope still lay there, waiting for me to read the note inside another time.

I flopped onto my bed with the letter. Lying on my back, I examined it-the cheap stationary, the smudged ink of a Bic pen. It looked like it had been a grocery list before it got to me-words like 'tampons', 'ketchup', and 'tuna' had been scratched out. Only she would write something so important on such a shit piece of paper. I laughed humorlessly.

I saw the note two weeks ago, read it for the first time then. Had to struggle through Kairi's shitty handwriting. I wiped the wetness off my face. Who writes letters anymore, anyway?

I wanted to crumple the thing up, or better yet, burn it.

Instead, I laid it neatly back in its place.

* * *

**A/N:** Hmmm...tampons, ketchup, and tuna. They sound like a good mix, right? Anyway, hope you guys liked it! A new chappie will be available next Friday. Until then, auf weidersehen


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** It's Friday, so you know what that means. A huge shoutout to Sookdeo, music box, and Miwasaki Yuki rin for your reviews! They brought a tears to my eyes (Haha jk, I'm not _that_ emotional. But seriously, these reviews do brighten up my week). Also, thanks to EliteFantasy for the follow. Now, on with the story!

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 3-Party Hard

By the time Friday came around, both Roxas and Aqua had gotten better. Before classes started I filled them in on everything they'd missed.

"...and Selphie told me Axel and Saix got into a fight or something..." I caught a glimpse of Roxas' concerned face. "Don't worry, though; Axel's fine." Right. I forgot the two of them used to be really close.

Roxas nodded, then checked his phone. "Oh, I gotta go. Namine wants to see me."

"Go to your lover, then." I said, waving him away. Aqua and I giggled as Roxas disappeared into the crowd of people nearby. "So...are they a thing now, or...?"

Aqua shrugged as she closed her locker. "I haven't talked to him about that yet."

"Yeah, me either." I sighed. "O my God, guess who my lab partner was on Wednesday? I'll give you a hint; black hair. Angry face..."

Aqua's mouth dropped. "No. That jerk from the party?"

I nodded. "Luckily, I got him to agree not to talk at all during the assignment. But we sorta got into an argument after."

"About what?"

I shrugged. "Just about how much of a dick he is. Anyway, not even he can ruin how amazing tonight'll be."

"What's tonight?"

"Well, I was gonna text you, but then I decided I wanted to tell you in person because it's just too good to discuss via text. You ready?" I asked. She nodded. "Riku invited me to his party tonight."

"Oh, that white-haired kid from the Sora's thing? He's pretty cute."

"Yeah, but get this; when he asked me he leaned in really close and said it'd suck if I didn't come," I squealed. Oh my God I just squealed. Over a guy.

Aqua grinned. "I bet you're ecstatic."

"You know it. If you're feeling up to it, I was...um...hoping you could come with? Be my wing girl and everything?"

She nodded.

My girliness got the best of me again; I attack-hugged her just as the bell rang.

xxx

At lunch I balanced my tomato soup on my tray as I walked to my table. I focused so hard on not spilling the red stuff all over my clothes that I hadn't realized the two guys standing by the usual spot, talking to Aqua.

"...tonight? Oh, hey Xion," Aqua said.

"Wassup." I mumbled, still staring at my soup. I tried to lay it gently on the table.

"Hey Xion." I looked up to see Terra. And Vanitas.

"Oh, hi guys." As usual, Vanitas scowled and looked around at everything but me. He grunted a "hi" back. Better than nothing, I guess.

Terra spoke up. "We're having a sort of get-together at Vanitas's, and we thought you might like to come."

I smirked. "Vanitas? Throwing a party?" I would've said more, but Aqua kicked me in the shin. I turned to her. _Don't mess this up_, she mouthed. Shoot. I forgot she liked Terra.

"Well, I'm sorta forcing him to; we can't really do it at my place this weekend," Terra smiled.

I cleared my throat. "Uhhh, I'm sure Aqua would love to go, but I promised another friend I'd be at a thing they're having today." For the first time in the conversation, Vanitas turned to look at me. "Sorry," I muttered.

Aqua frowned. "Xion. I said I'd go with-"

"No really, it's fine," I said. I owed her, anyway, after how bitchy I was when she drove me back from Sora's.

"Whose?" Surprised at the sound of his voice, I turned to Vanitas. "Whose party are you going to?" He asked. I _wanted_ to say 'none of your business,' but with Terra around I had to be civil.

"Riku's."

"Riku?" Vanitas asked. He looked shocked, then angry. "Riku is a friend of yours?"

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?" I said.

He opened his mouth, then closed it without speaking and stormed off. Terra turned to follow him, but not before making sure he'd see Aqua later that night.

"What was that all about?" She asked after Terra moved out of earshot.

"I have no idea."

xxx

Riku's house turned out to be just as gigantic and ornate as Sora's, and even easier to get lost in. Eventually I gave up on trying to figure out where I was and focused on finding someone to talk to. Pushing through group after group of people, I searched for someone I knew, but no familiar faces showed up. The music blasted; I couldn't hear anything else, I couldn't see much with such dim lighting. I was pretty sure a drunk pink-haired girl had just spilled her -whatever she was drinking- on me, and the people nearby reeked of weed. Where was Riku? Why didn't I know anyone here? I sighed. Maybe leaving early would be best...I started to make my way for a door, any door, that would lead outside. Instead, after pushing back through a million people I'd never seen before, I ended up near an empty hallway. Curious, I started walking down the sparse corridor. The humidity of the crowded areas didn't reach there. I sighed as a gust of cool air relaxed me.

When I reached the end I found a door hanging ajar. I tried peeking into the room it blocked, but I could hardly see anything. Hmmm...My hand wandered down to its doorknob. I threw a glance around the hallway. Still empty. Taking a breath, I pulled the handle, and gasped at what I saw inside.

A museum of sorts lay before me. It was a room filled with artwork-Renaissance artwork-and to my surprise none of the masterpieces had the familiar protection of bulletproof glass. I ambled from one spot to another, getting as close as I could to each piece. The paint looked so much clearer without glass covering it...

"Xion?" The sound of Riku's voice made me jump. I turned to see him leaning nonchalantly against doorframe. "I'm guessing the party was so boring, you decided to come look at artwork to spice things up, right?"

I laughed. "Something along those lines."

He strode towards me. "I'm glad you're here. This whole thing really would be a drag without you." He smiled at me. I looked away, blushing.

"These paintings-they're beautiful. How did you come by so many?"

Riku threw a glance around the room. "My uncle Sephiroth had always been a bit of a collector..."

I nodded. "So, uh, what do you think of school so far? I'm sure it's nowhere near as fancy as your old one."

"Well, I think it's nice. Something should be said for the people I've met here." He looked at me. I blushed and kept my eyes on a painting of angels in front of me.

"Better than the ones at your old school?"

"Yes. They're livelier, and a lot less um...prideful, I guess, than the ones I knew at Radiant Gardens."

I smiled. "Unfortunately one of the worst cases followed you here."

"You mean Vanitas?" He asked.

I nodded. "What happened between you two, if you don't mind my asking? I told him I was coming here and I thought he'd throw a fit." Riku looked away. "Oh, I-I didn't mean to pry. Forget I asked."

His face hardened. "No, I think someone should know the truth about him." He stared at me, then turned his attention to the celestial painting before us. "His personality's been a constant hindrance to him," Riku grimaced. "It's what got him expelled from our old school."

"He was expelled?"

He nodded and looked back at me. "I didn't want to make your opinion of him any worse than it already was. But I think you should know...He's just-well, you've seen him before. You know how he is...If you can believe it, we were very close in middle school. We thought similarly about things, you know?" His gaze shifted back to the painting. "But as we got older I saw him change; when I was busy making friends he was busy pushing people away. Our first year of high school he was at his worst. So one day I confronted him about it..." he trailed off.

"What happened?"

Riku hesitated. He looked over at me again, then went on. "After class, he jumped me. Heh, you've seen the guy; he's built like a tank. I was in the hospital for days. That's when my parents decided it would be best for me to change schools. Imagine my surprise when I found him here. I knew he'd been expelled for what he did, that he'd have to switch out of Radiant Gardens. But I never thought we'd end up..." Riku sighed and shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sure this story must be boring you."

He turned to me and grinned. My gaze faltered; I hadn't realized how intensely I'd been staring at him. "Although..." he muttered as he moved in closer to me. "If I hadn't changed schools I wouldn't have met you. I guess I should be thanking him, huh?"

His face was close to mine again. I couldn't function when he did this-gah! What to say? Before I had time to think of something, he leaned in closer.

"Xion," he breathed.

"Y-yeah? I sputtered. The color of my face had to be somewhere between tomato and firetruck red at this point.

"...You look very beautiful tonight." And before I could say a word back, he pressed his lips to mine.

They were soft. Like regular skin, but smoother. Fuller. The kiss was short-lived, but when Riku pulled away he had a smug look on his face.

...Oh. My. God. The hottest guy I've ever seen just kissed me! On the lips! I wanted to squeal, but I figured I did enough weird stuff in front of Riku already. I was lucky he didn't avoid me at this point.

He took my hand and started to say something, but an obnoxious ringtone cut in. Shit. I searched my purse for the source of the noise. Why the heck do things get lost so easily in purses? Why? It took me upwards of a minute to find my phone and I felt like an idiot the entire time.

When I got a hold of it I yanked it out and checked the screen. 3 voicemails from Mom. Uh-oh. I must not've heard her calling over the music.

"Just a second," I said. Riku nodded.

-_Xion, honey, it's your Mother. Um, I-I think you had mentioned you were going to a party tonight? Is that right? Um, please, please be careful. You should let one of your friends drive you home, ok? Aqua or that nice boy Roxas, or Selphie, if she's not busy. What time will you be getting back, sweetheart? Please just let me know. I, I worry, you know that. Just gimme a call, okay, sweetie? Please?-_

That didn't sound good. I clicked to the second message. -_Xion, I-um-called earlier. I called but you didn't answer...Where are you, sweetheart? When will you be back? I'm getting worried. You know, you know I worry...- _I heard a sob over the line. -_Baby, please call. I need to know you're okay.- _Oh no...Mom was in freakout mode. I took an uneasy breath before switching over to the third message.

-_Baby, where are you? Where did you go? Did you get my messages?-_ I could hear her crying. I could feel myself shaking. Mom... -_Baby? Come home! Please come home!- _The voicemail cut off. I must've looked mortified, but Riku didn't seem the slightest bit perturbed by me. When I told him I had to go he just nodded and moved out of my way.

I can't really remember how I got outside. But somehow I found myself there, standing in the dark, fuming. Of all the things I could've been, I was angry. Angry at my mother for worrying. Angry at my sister for making her worry. I was angry at myself for not staying and talking Riku, angry at how things were getting all messed up. I wanted to scream.

I took deep breath after deep breath, then once I started thinking straight again I pulled out my phone and called Aqua. "Hello? Xion?" She asked. I could hear people in the background. Sorry to take you away from the party. "Xion? Are you there?"

"Aqu-a," My voice shook. "It's-it's my sister. My goddamn sister. She left us, she left all of us." I choked back a sob. "...And now my parents are going insane...trying to make sure they don't lose me, too and...Dammit! Kairi left, she left me!" I cried into the receiver. "Why would she do that, Aqua? How could she?"

"Xion? Xion, calm down. I'll be right over, okay?" More sobs. "Xion? I promise I'll be there. Just give me a few minutes."

xxx

On the car ride home I spilled everything to her. How Kairi had always been a problem child, although Aqua knew that much. How while she was in community college she had gotten into heroine, which Aqua didn't know. How the day my parents threatened to put her in rehab she threatened to run away. But of course she'd said she would before. Why would that time be any different? Why should I have had trouble sleeping that night? Why should I have expected to wake up the next morning to find a letter on my dresser, to find an empty bed in my sister's room?

I wiped the tears away as Aqua stopped in my driveway.

Then I recited the words no one else had seen. The words I read that morning two and a half weeks ago. "_Dear Xion_, she wrote. _Hey what's up? Look, I know I've been a shit sister, a shit daughter, an all-around shit person and everything. I know that. I want to get better, I do. For you. For Mom and Dad. But right now I just can't. And I can't be around them anymore, with them trying to shove rehab down my throat. So I'm taking off tonight. You're strong and smart, smarter than I ever was. I think you'll be fine, maybe even better off without me. And so will Mom and Dad. So toodles little sis. Give Ma and Pa a smooch for me, 'kay? _The words sounded odd coming out of my mouth. The million times I read the message, it was always her voice I heard...I shook my head."...Just like that she was gone. And that's all she had to say to me?" I sniffed. Aqua leaned over to give me a hug.

"Do you want me to stay over tonight? I can run out and buy some ice cream and crappy movies..." Aqua smiled. I nodded.

"Sounds good."

* * *

**A/N:** Thus ends chapter three. Heh, sorry that was so short and had so little Vanitas-Xion in it. I promise to add in more next time. Hoped y'all enjoyed. Please leave a review and I will PM you (Or not if you don't want. But who doesn't like a thank you every now and then?). Have a great week!

On a side note, have any of you read the fanfic My Girlfriend, Who Lives in Canada by Quillslinger? I'm currently digging it and it kind of helped inspire my idea for The Smell is Stronger than the Cigarettes You Smoked Yesterday. If you like Akuroku you should check it out!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** It's Friday, and you know what that means-time for more Intolerance! Before we get started, a huge thanks to my reviewers, NekoKitty13, Miwasaki Yuki rin, and Sookdeo. Also thanks to favoriters and followers; NekoKitty13, Soveric and EbonyFeather! Seriously, you guys, thanks so much for the feedback and support. I know you hear it all the time, but it really does mean a lot.

Anyway, we've gotten through three chapters already and I'm feeling curious about my readers. This week I got re-obsessed with the movie Black Swan, and realized that of all characters in all of the movies I've seen (which is quite a big number), I'm probably most like Nina. That's a little disturbing, yes, but I'll try not to try too hard in life. And I'll remind myself to never become a ballerina. Anyway, I was wondering; what's your favorite movie, OR what movie character are you most like and why? please, let me know! I'm curious ;)

Haha, anyway this is getting to be a painfully long author's note. On with the story!

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 4-Get Better

On Monday morning I trudged through the double doors, yawning and rubbing my eyes.

"Goood morning!" A hand hit me hard on the back. I twirled around ready to pound the giddy fuck that just touched me, only to find myself face to face with Selphie. "And hooww are youuu today Xiiion?"

I rubbed my temples. "It's Monday, how do you think?"

"Jeez, Grumpy. You really need to drink more coffee in the morning. Annywaaay..." If she dragged out another word like that I really would have to punch her. "I've got news."

"What is it?"

"Roxas and Namine."

"Yeah, what about 'em?"

She waved her coffee at me. "You really are out of it. Drink some."

I swatted the thermos out of my face. "What? What about Roxas and..." My eyes widened. "They're finally a thing?"

Selphie nodded. I jumped. "Oh my God, that's great!"

"What's great?" Aqua appeared beside Selphie, yawning.

"Roxas now has an adorable girlfriend." Selphie said.

Aqua rubbed her eyes. "Really? Who?"

Selphie sighed and handed her the thermos. "Drink."

xxx

Selphie, Olette, Aqua, and I stared dreamily at Roxas and Namine as they navigated the cafeteria. He held their books. She held their lunches. They looked so shy and awkward and cute together. The table took a communal sigh.

"Do you think she'll sit at his table or he'll sit at her table?" I asked.

"Maybe they'll switch every other day." Olette said.

"Maybe they'll have their own table." Selphie sighed.

A loud bang ripped us out of our trance. It sounded like a pile of trays slapping the floor or something.

"What was that?" Aqua asked.

"Probably Sora trying to start a food fight again." I mumbled. Olette giggled, but Selphie shook her head.

"Sora's sick today. He probably caught what you and Roxas had." She nodded in Aqua's direction. "Speaking of which, Aqua, I'm supposed to take some assignments over to his place today but I can't."

Aqua frowned. "Sorry, I'm working on homecoming planning after school."

"Me, too," Olette said.

"I can do it," I mumbled. "His house isn't too far from mine..."

Selphie smiled. "Great!" She proceeded to stack about five pounds worth of paper in front of me, listing off a history report on Horace Mann, an English paper analyzing Holden Caulfield's mental state, a research topic about a chemical study of different types of alcohol, trig worksheets on sine and cosine and tangent and on and on. "Anyway, he should know what everything's for," she finished.

I took a sigh of relief.

xxx

With Roxas entertaining Namine and Aqua preparing for homecoming, I found myself alone after school. I breathed in the fall air, which still tasted crisp and cool. It seemed like a good day to walk home. I waited for the line of buses to leave the parking lot before I began my trek.

About halfway into my trip, I realized something. I had promised to take Sora's work to him! Shit. His house wasn't far from mine, by car. It wasn't a far walk either, as long as I had the bus drop me off at my place. Unfortunately the route I'd taken led me about a mile in the opposite direction. I facepalmed. Really? Now I had to walk what, three miles to get there? I could call Aqua...No. I offered to do this so she could work on her extracurriculars. And there was no way I'd take Roxas from Namine after they'd just started going out. I sighed. It looked like I was walking to Sora's.

I breathed in the cool, crisp air again and smiled. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

xxx

Thirty minutes later, I collapsed against a tree in some stranger's front lawn. I could see Sora's house now, one block away. It mocked me, being that close. "It won't be that bad, she said." I coughed. I really needed to work harder in phys ed. This was pathetic.

After ten more minutes of serious exertion I found myself on Sora's porch. With a considerable effort, I lifted my hand to knock.

The door flung open. I gasped when I noticed the familiar yellow irises looking back at me. "Vanitas-!"

"Xion-!" He said, his eyes wide. He stared at me for a few seconds before moving to let me in.

"I didn't, uh, expect you here," I mumbled.

He took my coat. Funny. I thought Sora had butlers for that sort of thing.

"...I figured my cousin would want some company while he's sick," he said.

I nodded. "Wait. Cousin?" And, now I couldn't form sentences.

"Yes-"

"I-uh-never would've guessed." I muttered.

"Really?" He said. "Most people think we're twins."

"But you two look so different..."

We stood in awkward silence for some time, until Vanitas broke it. "Did you walk here?"

"Yes, I _walked_ here." Not all of us have five cars to choose from. "I'm very fond of walking," I said.

He nodded. More silence.

I spoke up. "Is he-"

"Upstairs, yes." He mumbled.

"...Thanks." I said, before sprinting to Sora's room.

xxx

When I got inside I slammed the door shut.

"Vanitas is your cousin?" I said.

"Huh? Oh, hey Xion." Sora rolled over to face me. He lay under layer after layer of comforters on the other side of the room. "Holy shit-did you walk here?" He said.

"Yeah." I blushed. Was it that noticeable? "I brought your stuff." I fiddled through my backpack and dropped the stack of papers on his computer desk. He got out of his bed and shuffled over to look.

I'd never been in Sora's room before. It was so...spacious. Just like the rest of his house. The walls were light blue and the furniture was ornate, extravagant. Expensive, and all in pastel colors. I sighed, taking it all in. My room had to be a third the size of this, and a lot less classy. The ruffling of papers nearby snapped me out of my head...Wasn't I going to ask him something? Oh, right. "So Vanitas is your cousin?"

He coughed. "Yeah. You couldn't tell? Most people think we're twins."

"But...you're so nice, and he's so..." Evil. "Not nice." I said.

Sora laughed. "He has trouble talking to people. He's alright if you give him a chance, though." Sora coughed again.

"Eh, sorry to wake you. You sound awful."

He grinned. "You know, if you really wanted me to feel better, you should've brought Kairi along with you."

Right. Sora's kiddie crush on Kairi. He still had no clue about her..."Um...heh. Sora, I've told you a million times, she's too old for you. And she's been going out with that Seifer kid..."

Sora wheezed. "Se-*cough*-Seifer. That jerk?"

"Yes, but you already knew that because I've told you a million times." I sighed. "Anyway, I better get going."

Sora gave me a look. "What, so you can walk another five miles to get back home? Stay. Most of our cars are in the shop right now since my parents're out, but my aunt'll come back with the Mustang soon. Get Vanitas to drive you." My stomach fell at the idea.

"Walking may be the better option..." I mumbled, just loud enough for Sora to hear.

He hacked. "Nuh-uh. Get him to drive you." Sora made his way back to the bed. "You live like five miles away..." He trailed off. Then he collapsed on the covers, and started snoring.

Shit. A car ride with Vanitas...No, wait. Wait. Vanitas didn't hear what Sora said; I could just slip out and pace myself on the walk back. It wouldn't be so bad.

I inched down the curving steps and found myself next to the living room, a few feet from the door. I checked to make sure the coast was clear, then darted for freedom-and froze when I heard the door rattle. It flew open, and a beautiful, angry-looking blond-haired woman walked in.

"I swear, people have no clue how to drive around here. Christ! I just avoided two accidents by this much, Van. This much! Ridiculous! And you know they've always got the gall to flip you the bird, no matter whose fault it is...Van? Where are you, sweetheart?"

"In the kitchen, Ma."

"Well while you're there, honey, could you pour me some hard tea? It's been a rough day."

Seeing an opportunity, I tried to make a break for it before she closed the door, when-

"And who are you?"

I turned to see her staring me down. I felt myself tense up. "Xion, Miss. Xion Fair."

"Well, there's no need to call me Miss. Make me feel like an old lady," she sniggered. "Pardon me, but which one of these houses belongs to your family? I don't believe I've seen you around before-"

"Your tea, Ma." I jumped. There Vanitas went again, teleporting all over the place.

He walked up with my coat and helped me into it. "Come on," he mumbled, "We should get going."

"We!" his mother scoffed. "She's a grown, independent woman, sugar. Let her drive herself."

I nodded at Vanitas. "I can walk back. I'll be fine." He opened his mouth, but his mother interrupted.

"My God, you _walked_ here?" She chortled. "Now, isn't that quaint?"

"C'mon." Vanitas said as he threw open the door and dragged me outside. His mother's laughter rang in my ears as he led me to the red sports car. He opened the door for me and moved over to the driver's seat. I stood outside, out of sorts. "You gonna get in or stand there and freeze to death?" He said.

When I buckled myself in Vanitas clicked the heat on and started driving. After a minute of silence he cleared his throat. "My mother..."

"I've dealt with less agreeable people before," I shrugged. More silence. I decided to break it with "Umm...so Sora said his parents were out?"

"Yes, on business. They're in Disney Town doing some marketing campaign for the company...They almost never used to leave Sora, but with his aunt and me so close by..."

"Yeah." An air of awkwardness fell over us as we both quieted. I started to sweat from the warmth of the car, so I reached to turn the heat down.

"What the hell are you doing?" Vanitas said.

Back to the old jerk act again. I glared at him. "I'm burning alive."

"Wait, I didn't mean t-"

"Forget it." I drew my hand back without changing the temperature, and folded my arms.

"I only meant that...I thought you'd be cold, too." He mumbled.

"Are you kidding? What is it in here, like 80 degrees?"

"Right. I keep forgetting how you Northerners are."

"_You Northerners_? And what exactly do you mean by that?" I raised an eyebrow.

He squinted at the road. "I-just that you don't mind the cold so much. I can't stand the weather around here. The Islands were always so much warmer." It wasn't until then that I realized he was shivering. Oh.

"...What's with your mom's accent then, if you come from the Islands?"

"She grew up in Virginia*. She met my father on a visit to his estate at Castle Oblivion, but they decided to raise me at his old home in the Islands."

I nodded. Silence fell again. I wriggled around, eager to leave the awkwardness. Home was close, only a minute or two away...

"Which one's yours?" he asked.

"1305. It's down just a little bit farther...Riiiight there." I pointed to the green and white house to his left.

"_That's_ your house?" he asked.

I scowled at the condescension in his voice. "Yes, _that_ is my house."

"Wait. Xion, I didn't mean to-"

Reaching for the door, I scoffed. "It's okay; I got it. Heard you loud and clear." I slammed the door shut and stormed off. What a pompous bastard.

xxx

A week later an electric vivacity ran through the school. Gossip hummed through the corridors. Girls whispered to friends about who was going to take them to the homecoming dance. Boys joked about getting one of the hottest dates-Aurora, Jasmine, Jane, or Alice-to go with them. That morning Aqua and Terra walked up to her locker, holding hands. Aqua had told me over the weekend about Terra asking her out, but it still seemed strange, seeing them together.

I sighed, lost in my own daydreams. I'd hoped Riku would ask me, and we'd continue whatever it was we started on the night of his party. A hand hit me hard on the back, forcing me out of my thoughts. I turned to see Selphie smiling at me. "So," she said. "You, me, Aqua, and Olette are dress shopping after school today."

"Selphie, I don't even have a date yet."

She rolled her eyes. "So? Neither do Olette and I. But if we look hot enough, I'm sure we'll have found one by the time the dance is over."

I grinned. "Sounds good."

xxx

Later that day, Aqua and Olette told us they had some last-minute preparations to take care of. They apologized a million times, then headed for an impromptu homecoming committee meeting.

After classes, Selphie and I made our way to Twilight Central, the huge shopping mall in the middle of town. Selphie stroked her chin. "Hmm...Shoes first? Dress first? Shoes first? Dress first?"

"Dress, I think. It's harder to find the right dress. They have more shoes to choose from, and it's easier to find a pair that looks good and fits right than it is to find a dress that does."

She nodded and linked arms with me. "Good point. So which color are you going for? Ruby? Emerald? Maybe a nice aquamarine to match your date's eyes?"

I blushed. "Selphie, he hasn't even asked me yet."

"Yeah, but from what you've said it sounds like he will any second now."

I smiled at the thought of it. "Well I don't know. What color were you thinking of?"

"Sapphire. I need something that's just as passionate as me."

"You're ridiculous," I giggled.

xxx

In the second store we found the perfect dress for Selphie. It was sapphire just like she wanted, and it had a deep plunging neckline. In the back it had an opening that traveled down even further. Somehow, though, it maintained a sense of elegance. She looked great in it. I hoped we'd find one that looked just as good on me.

Unfortunately, luck wasn't on our side. Three stores later we had yet to see anything that I remotely liked. I was ready to call it quits when we passed a place called "Sheer Elegance." Selphie stopped to eye one of the dresses on display.

"How 'bout in here?" She said, pointing at the beautiful black evening gown behind the glass.

"Yeah, actually. This place looks good."

I pored row after row of evening dresses. I had to give it to them; they had a nice collection. Still, I couldn't seem to find one that I liked for me.

"Hey!" Selphie called from across the store. She held up a dark, rose red dress. It was sleeveless, with a sweetheart neckline and a mermaid shape. It. Was. Perfect. I ran over to see it better, and realized it looked even nicer up close.

"Yes. Yes. Yes. Why do you know me so well?"

She shrugged and flashed me a smug smile.

xxx

During the rest of the week, I'd kept an eye out for Riku. Usually we had a spontaneous meeting on Tuesday or Wednesday, but no such luck. It was only on Friday that I caught a glimpse of his silver hair between classes.

"Hey! Riku!" I called. He looked around and smiled when his eyes fell on me. My heartbeat quickened as I ran up to meet him.

"Hey, Xion. What's up?"

"Not much," I smiled. "I haven't seen you all week, so it's been kind of a drag..." I blushed. I was hoping he just hadn't had a chance to ask me yet.

He nodded. "Hey, umm...are you going to homecoming dance?"

I nodded, my heart thrumming even harder. "O-of course. Are you?"

He smiled. "Yeah...A friend of mine asked me a little while back, so I'm stuck with her."

"Oh." My heart fell. I tried to make my voice calm. People filed out of the hallways, leaving Riku and I alone.

"Who are you going with?"

"No one now, I guess," I mumbled. Shoot. Did I just say that out loud?

"...Xion, listen. I-" The bell rang, cutting Riku off. I turned to head to class, but he grabbed my arm. "We'll talk later, okay?"

I nodded, and once he let go I made a mad dash for the biology room. At least I wasn't crying.

* * *

**A/N**-*the Virginia thing totally counts-Pocahontas! I felt so proud once I figured that out. Because for some reason I wanted to give Larxene a Southern accent and still have it be plausible.

Hope you liked it my lovelies (heh, I always thought that was such a creepy, cat-lady term of endearment). If you're this far into the story and you haven't reviewed yet, what are you doing? Hah, but seriously, I am curious about the movie character thing...So please leave a comment :)

Anyway, new chappie up next Friday. Have a great week!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Well, howdy there. Looks like you're back for another chapter of Intolerance. Don't have much to say except:

1. I wanna thank you guys for being such good readers, at the bottom of this I'm putting **a little excerpt from another fic I'm working on**. When I put it online, who knows? But I'm pretty sure it'll get finished and uploaded somewhere within this year. Hopefully. Anyway, check that out!

2. As a response to the guest reviewer, I don't put all of the story up at once because it would take hours upon hours of me going through it all, and re-going through it all (and I am an editing Nazi, trust me). Putting it up one chapter at a time allows me to make small adjustments so that it flows better than what I have. Each chapter's only a few thousands words, so I can get through them relatively quickly and make sure they're sounding okay. Honestly, if I write something that has my name (or username) attached to it, I really do wanna feel good about it. This way, I can edit to my heart's content and make sure that what I upload is of good quality.

3. We're a little more than halfway through the story. Yep, it's a short little fic compared to most. Though I want this next one I'm working on to be longer.

4. And of course, thank you to my lovely reviewers. On chapter 4 I believe it was a guest, musicbox's will, and Miwasaki Yuki Rin. Y'all get cyber-hugs. Seriously you guys, thanks for the feedback and support;)

Guess there was more to say than I had previously expected. Sorry 'bout that (I feel like these things always get obnoxiously long). Anyway, on to the story!

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 5-I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You

On Wednesday, I scribbled down notes on Dr. Vexen's apoptosis lecture. I sighed. Apoptosis was my favorite biology topic. Yes, I am a nerd. Anyway, at the end of the lesson, Dr. Vexen mentioned that we'd be having a second lab next Wednesday.

"Hmm..." He looked from the lecture hall to the attendance sheet. "Keep the same partners you had last time." I banged my head on my desk as the bell rang. Looks like I was in for another fun adventure with Vanitas the prick.

xxx

At lunchtime I found our table and scooted into my regular spot. Aqua usually sat with us even after she started dating Terra, but today she'd decided to get to know his friends better, so she was with them. Olette was sitting with Hayner, since they were going to the dance together, so...That just left Selphie and me. I looked at our nearly empty table, then at Selphie.

"Wanna move?" I asked. She nodded.

We walked over to Terra's lunch group. I grinned when I spotted a free place next to Aqua. "Hey, guys. Is it ok if we sit here today?" Selphie said.

Terra smiled "Sure." Before I could take my seat next to Aqua, Selphie squeezed into it. I sighed and looked around. Most of the people only looked vaguely familiar to me; a brooding character with blue eyes and blond hair, the brown-haired kid talking to him that looked kind of like Terra. I noticed an extremely perky girl with short, black hair, and then...Ven? When did he and Terra become such good friends? I tilted my head to see all the way to the end of the table and found a familiar combination of yellow eyes and black hair there. Sighing, I took my seat across from Vanitas. He had his head in a book.

"Nerd alert. Reading instead of eating?" I grinned. He looked up from his novel and glanced at me, then looked back down at the text. His eyes glimmered.

"The biology geek's calling me a nerd?"

I shrugged. "Nerds are different from geeks. You gonna put your beloved book down or not?"

"I'm very fond of reading," he smirked into his novel. "But if you'd like, I can switch to reading _and_ talking instead of eating."

I speared a piece of potato. "Whatever suits you."

"So do we still have a vow of silence during labs or are you going to be nice and talk to me?"

"Are you suggesting I wasn't nice before?"

"Yes, actually." He said.

"You know, I tried being civil with you when we met, but it didn't do much good...And no, we're still not talking next Wednesday."

"Oh come on, Xion. Don't be a child about things. I was rude to you once and you still haven't let it go." He flipped a page, smirking softly.

"You've been rude to me at least three times. If I recall correctly, you called me a general annoyance, then an idiot, and then you insulted my house-" I counted off on my fingers.

"Hey, Xion, come show Yuffie that picture of your homecoming dress!" Selphie called.

"Ok," I said. I yanked my cell phone out of my pocket and scanned through its saved photos.

"You're going to the dance?" Vanitas asked.

I nodded.

"With who?"

"With _whom_," I corrected, sliding my finger across the touch screen.

"Just answer me."

Noticing the slight change in tone, I looked back up at Vanitas. He had closed his book. I sighed. "Why do you care? It's none of your business, anyway."

"Ok, so no one," he sniggered. He looked a lot like his mother when he did that.

"What are you talking about?"

"If you were going with someone, you would've told me who they were, then rubbed my face in how great of a time you'd have with them because they're wonderful while I'm a hopeless, party-hating jerk. Some crap like that. But, since you're saying it's none of my business-"

"Shut up." I muttered. My face reddened-was it that obvious?

"Xion!" Selphie called again. My eyes snapped in her direction. I looked down at the picture I'd selected on my phone, then up at Vanitas.

He had opened his book again, and looked engrossed in whatever story he was reading.

xxx

On Saturday night, Selphie's car pulled into my driveway, and she squealed and attack-hugged me when I opened the door.

"We're gonna make each other look so hot," she grinned.

I giggled. "I'm sure you'll make a great boyfriend." I helped her grab her dress, shoes, and makeup bag, and we headed inside. Both of us had failed to get dates for the dance that night. We figured we'd go stag, but that morning Selphie gave me a gag box of chocolates and asked me if she could 'escort me to the ball.' I accepted, of course. We decided to get ready at my house. Later, we'd head over to Sora's for dinner with our friends, then we'd go party at the dance. No one really wanted to see the football game, since our team was so bad they probably wouldn't win it. But the night would be fun-I could feel it.

Selphie stepped into her dress. "Hey, Date, could ya zip me up?" she asked. I obliged and followed suit. Then came the time for makeup. Selphie knew just about every trick in the book when it came to that, which was great news for me. I hardly knew how to put on mascara right.

She did up her face first while I pulled out hair supplies. At least I didn't feel completely useless. I didn't usually do much to my hair, but I could figure out how to do a lot of different hairdos. I had to thank Kairi for that. She used to do everything to hers, and mine. When I got older, she showed me her tricks. She had this dream of starting a salon one day, and she had wanted me to help...

I shook myself out of it an plugged in the flat iron. Selphie sat me down and turned my face away from the mirror. "I want it to be a surprise," she said. "No peeking!"

I laughed and nodded. When she finished, she swiveled me back around. I gasped. My skin looked flawless, and my eyes looked all smoldery and sultry.

"I look gooood," I chuckled.

"You better if you're gonna be my date." Selphie giggled. "Oh! One more thing." She shuffled through her bag for a tube of lipstick and dabbed it on. I looked in the mirror and smiled. It was a subtle change, but it made my lips look better somehow.

"If you go kissing anyone, like, I don't know, Riku," she giggled. "I'll know."

I blushed. "I already told you, he's going with someone else."

"I'd like to see him stick with her, with you looking like this," Selphie grinned.

I stepped behind Selphie and started on her hair. The style she chose was a painstakingly easy one-some nice, soft waves with a few thin braids. The trick would be making sure the style stayed. I worked through some holding mousse, then curled it with a flat iron. After about ten minutes and twenty sprays of strong hold hairspray, I finished. "You really do look great," I smiled at her.

"You know it. What are you gonna do with your hair?"

I shrugged. "Probably clip in extensions and pin it up. I don't want any of it covering the necklace I'm gonna wear."

xxx

After Selphie and I made sure we had everything we needed, we jumped into her car and headed to Sora's. Aqua answered the door. "Oh my God, you guys look so nice!" She said. We thanked her and exchanged the compliments with everyone-Aqua and Terra, Ven and Yuffie (so _that's_ why he was sitting with them), Roxas and Namine, Olette and Hayner, and finally Sora and his old friend Wendy. Everyone really did look nice, especially Sora, whose tux looked perfectly tailored, and Aqua who had the best dress.

We all sat around the table, chatting away about nothing in particular. Selphie and I had started an animated conversation about the importance of windows when Sora's butlers began bringing out the meal. I drank more water than anything. The food was good, but small. Like the stuff you get in those high-end restaurants.

xxx

After we finished I crossed my legs. Maybe all the water was a bad idea; I really had to pee.

"Sora?" I said. "Bathroom?" He pointed me in the direction of the stairs. I bounded up them, ready to burst.

After I finished I opened the door to leave, then stopped. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. Smiling, I tried to pin up a loose hair. I really did look nice. I stood back and did a final check of everything. I started to turn out of the room again, then remembered to check my teeth...Ok, they looked fine. I turned out of the room a third time, and jumped. Vanitas stood there, staring wide-eyed at me.

"Oh. H-hello." I said.

He shook out of it and mumbled a quiet hey. Then he turned to walk back down the hallway.

When I got back down, I took my seat next to Selphie.

"My God, Xion, what's wrong? You look pale-I mean, paler than usual."

I turned to her. "Nothing, nothing. It's just that I saw Sora's cousin up there and got kinda flustered."

"Who, Vanitas?" She squealed and pulled my arm. "We have to go get him!"

"What? Why?"

"Because he's hot, and conveniently single. We can get him to go to the dance with us!"

"No, wait-" Selphie's giggles drowned out my protests.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Aqua yelled. "We're leaving soon."

"Don't worry; we won't be long!" Selphie called from the top of the steps.

She dragged me down the hallway, giggling, but jumped at the sound of a door creaking open. Vanitas walked out, running a hand through his wild hair. He looked calm, in that second. There was usually a slight tension in him, a soft scowl on his face. But now he looked...relaxed. Cool. Handsome, even, until his golden eyes flashed to us.

"Hello," he said.

"Hi!" Selphie shouted. "So, are you going to the dance tonight?"

He looked surprise, taken aback by her forwardness. He composed himself. "No."

"Well, you should come with us!" Selphie said. I blushed and chose to stare at my feet for the remainder of the conversation. It was just too awkward.

"Thanks, but I'm the only one here right now. I need to watch the house while Sora's gone."

I wiggled my toes and counted the straps on my gold sandals while Selphie spoke. "Oh, no one's gonna rob you in a neighborhood like this! Come with us! And jeez, you can stare at her some more if you do, not that you haven't enough already." I jumped at her words, then turned to see Vanitas looking. His eyes darted away when they caught mine. Selphie giggled. "You can look, but don't touch. She's _my_ date, cutie." She put an arm around me. "Anyway, she's got a boy waiting for her at the dance."

He looked at me again. "I thought you didn't have a date."

"I don't." I mumbled.

Selphie laughed. "That doesn't mean she can't have a little fun tonight, especially with Riku there, right?"

Vanitas' expression darkened. I pulled on Selphie's arm.

"Come on, he obviously doesn't want to go." I dragged her towards the stairs just as Aqua and Sora called for us.

xxx

My excitement climbed as Selphie and I neared the museum. We parked, jumped out of the car and ran towards the lights and music, giggling all the way. Thousands of people had packed inside the venue. I could barely see the band. Selphie grabbed my hand and pulled me to the dance floor, and we got into the music there, turning and twisting and making total fools of ourselves. It was good fun. I told her I needed break after the tenth song, so we headed to one of the tables on the edge of the party. Collapsing into my seat, I sighed. I could hear a lot better away from the dance floor. Selphie stood by her chair, tapping away on her phone. She checked something on it and gasped.

"What is it?"

Selphie shook her head. "It's-I just found out who Riku's at the dance with."

"Who?" I said.

"...Um, no one special...just, uh, Aurora."

Aurora? Aurora? The super-nice, super-pretty head cheerleader that everyone loved? I shook. _She_ was the one that asked him? The girl so beautiful people called her princess...When I saw Selphie was still staring wide-eyed at her phone, I tried to peek over at it. She pulled it away.

"Selphie, what is it?"

She shook her head and hid it. "Nothing."

"Do you know where he is?"

She shook her head again, but, looking up at me, she sighed. She flashed me her screen, which showed a picture of the two of them kissing. "He's near the punch. I saw him talking around there when we went to sit down."

I got up, fuming. I was furious-irrationally, of course. I mean, he wasn't my boyfriend or anything, right? I had no right to be angry. Actually, no. I did. I did have a right. We kissed, didn't we? He said things to me, a lot of things.

I felt cheated, stupid,...worthless...

Before I knew it, I found myself a few feet from the punch bowl, staring down the two. Riku whispered in Aurora's ear and she laughed and hit him lightly on the arm. She said something to him and moved away. I stormed up to the jerk.

"Just friends, huh?" I asked.

He turned to me. "Xion? You look amazing."

I shook my head. "Save your compliments for Aurora."

"Whu-"

I held my hand up to quiet him. "It's okay, Riku. I know-we're not a couple. You can do what you want; it's not like I matter to you or anything." Holding back tears, I turned and moved in the other direction. My eyes locked onto a side door, my feet carried me towards it. I could hear him calling to me, but I didn't stop. I weaved through person after person, until I found what I was looking for. Pushing the metal handle, I leaned out of the packed place. It opened into a barren courtyard. I sighed and stepped toward a stone table. Maybe I could hide out here a while...

Before long the door swung open, and Riku rushed towards me.

"Xion! There you are."

"Don't talk to me," I huffed.

"Please," he pleaded.

"I don't want to hear it, Riku."

"Xion, please listen. I didn't even think you liked me..."

"I don't...wait, what? You didn't think I liked you?" I sputtered. "No way. Nuh-uh. I _kissed_ you. Doesn't that say something?"

"Yeah, but you've got it all wrong," he shook his head. "_I_ kissed _you_, and the second after I did, you ran away. Then you avoided me the next week."

I shuddered. It made sense. I mean, I left right after we kissed. Of course, that was because my mother was having a nervous breakdown, but he didn't know that. And then I really hadn't seen him all the week that followed.

My heart ached. Was I just being an idiot? Did he really want us to...I shook my head. No. Why would he want that? He's gorgeous. Why would he choose me when he can get someone like princess Aurora? I leaned against the brick wall, breathing in slowly.

"Xion, you know I like you. You have to know, after everything...I wanna be with you, if that's what you want..." My heart froze at his words. He reached over to wipe the wetness from my face, and we stared at each other for some time. When I whispered 'it is,' he started to lean in towards me.

The courtyard door flew open. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" A familiar voice shouted. Before I could register the moment, a dark figure flew past me and tackled Riku. The two scuffled. I tried to pull the lunatic away.

"Didn't I say I'd kill you?" The attacker called. That voice...It was-

"Vanitas? Get off, you freak!" Riku howled.

Vanitas?! Vanitas?! The same kid that was put on this earth to ruin biology for me? That same kid, that _bastard_, was now trying to ruin my first relationship, too? Oh, _hell_ no. I reeled my leg back and aimed for the kidneys. "Leave us alone, you asshole!" I yelled. He crumpled over, grabbing his stomach. Riku took the opportunity to give him a black eye. Vanitas growled and made a fist just as I yelled again- "Stop, Godammit! Stop!" I let out an exasperated scream. The two froze. "...You are both making my head spin." My face started feeling wet again. I wiped it away as the door flew open a third time.

"Oh, my God. Riku!" Aurora cried. She ran towards us, reaching for him.

My heart pounded. I turned on my heels and sprinted out towards the parking lot, searching for Selphie's car. Footsteps followed me there.

"God!" I screamed, stopping in my tracks. "What do you want? Wasn't it enough to ruin my night?" I turned to glare at Vanitas.

His yellow eyes stared at the gravel beneath him. "Xion, I-"

"Don't you talk. Don't you dare talk to me...Look at you, you...you...bastard! Ugh! Why are you even here?"

Vanitas sighed. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it, then closed it again. "...You want me to leave?"

"Yes. Was that not perfectly clear?"

His eyes widened. The answer must've jarred him. Wounded him, even. But I didn't care, not after what he did. I started to cry again as he turned towards his car.

xxx

I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave so bad, but I couldn't. Selphie and I had been so excited for tonight. She'd be crushed if she had to take me home now. I stopped crying, braced myself, and headed back in. Selphie ran up to me when she saw me.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

I shook my head. "Let's just forget about it for tonight, okay?"

"Xi-"

"I'll be fine," I said.

She looked at me for a while, then nodded. "Okay. But can I please fix your makeup?"

xxx

I was relieved by the time Selphie dropped me off at my house. I ran to my room after talking to my parents, and shut the door. Sighing, I scrolled through the contacts on my phone. The only person I really wanted to talk to right now was Kairi. Granted, she never really knew what to say in these situations except 'you're hot and hilarious. Fuck anyone who doesn't see that.' But she always could make me laugh, no matter how bad I felt. I held the phone up to my ear, listening to it ring...All I got was the answering machine. That's all anyone had gotten from her in the past month.

I threw the piece of junk metal at the wall and flung myself onto my bed. Everything was going wrong.

* * *

Hope you guys liked. Hope you guys review! _AND_ hope you guys check out this little taste of another fic I'm working on. It'll probably be Akuroku, but at the same time, I think I'll have it focus on other pairings. Anyway, here it is. Feel free to comment on this as well:

**Being the slightly nutcase-ish, overactive, underfed teen-slash-twenty something he was, Axel didn't waste much time trying to make strangers comprehend him. Or, maybe a better way of putting it was that he didn't like to force the _idea_ of him on other people unless it was absolutely necessary. The visual alone had to be enough—firetruck red hair, eyes that his painter brother called "just a shade off pthalo green, straight out of the tube." Ripped jeans—and not the politely ripped, American Eagle/Abercrombie, 'I'm only wearing these because they make a statement _and_ they make me look good' jeans—the kind that looked like someone poured salmon juice and honey on them, then let a brown bear loose in their vicinity. It wasn't normal or even acceptable, but it was Axel, or at least the idea of Axel, and it was standing there at the Berkeley St. bus stop on that Monday afternoon in the winter of 2008.  
**  
** Axel, as you probably already pieced together, was part of a dying breed that never quite learned to die. He lived exclusively on the margins of society because he felt life was more interesting that way, just like it was more interesting with reckless driving and late night binge-eating/drinking/fucking/insert vice'-ing' here. It all added to the fun uncertainty of life; he never knew where he'd wake up each morning or if he'd wake up each morning and, really, he preferred it that way...**

(Hope you liked. On another note, who would win a fistfight-Riku or Vanitas?)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hiiii you guuuuuys *Smiles awkwardly.* I'm in such a good mood today and part of that good mood is thanks to you guys. A huge, huge cyber hug to all you reviewers, followers, favoriters; I got a ton of reviews, favs, and follows in this week (well, a ton for me. Which is like 7 or 8.) and I can't help feeling like someone helped me out and recommended me to a few of their readers. So, if said someone exists, thanks a bunches! If they don't, erm, I'm not crazy, I promise. And of course, thanks to all readers as well!

Specific thanks to:musicbox's will, Miwasaki Yuki rin, Keyblade Princess 13, and Sookdeo (reviews); xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, Keyblade Princess 13, and Sookdeo (follows), and xxxHikari-Kuraixxx, and Keyblade Princess 13 (favorites)

Wooh! We sure are getting deep into this little fic. With only a few chapters left, what will happen? Will Xion hate poor Van forever? Keep reading to find out!

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 6-Things Fall Apart

Word of the homecoming fiasco got to Aqua, Roxas, Selphie, Sora, and Olette soon enough. They decided to take immediate action-on Sunday morning Selphie and Olette dragged me out of bed and smuggled me into Sora's Mustang. We went to the movies and hung out at Roxas' house all day, goofing around, playing stupid games, you get the idea. They really knew how to get me out of my funk. Needless to say, I didn't get any work done until midnight. But It was worth it. Very.

xxx

Still, maybe pulling Sunday all-nighters wasn't such a good idea. The thought came to me in the middle of biology on Monday, when I was fighting yet again to stay awake in that class. After a valiant effort, my eyes closed.

I woke to the sound of the bell. Shoot. I had to ask Dr. Vexen about Vanitas! I sprinted down the aisle to him.

"Dr. Vexen, I have a question about lab partners."

He shuffled around the papers on his desk. "Yes, what is it?"

"Could I switch mine?"

He glanced up at me, then looked back down at his files. "Ms...Fair, correct?"

"Yes, sir, and I-"

"I know you've maintained a high grade in this class, but I'd be more inclined to heed your wishes if you didn't sleep through half of my lectures."

Did he really notice that? "Um. I am sorry about that-"

"I should think you'd be relieved to stay with your current partner. He's likely the only other one in this class that cares about his grade-"

"Sir, I really am sorry about sleeping in your class, and, well, pestering you right now. But please, please, consider it."

He looked up from his papers. "Might I ask why you're so adamant on switching?"

I blushed. "Um, well that's-"

"If it's a personal problem, you should try to work it out on your own time." He started reaching for his files again.

What? Ahhh nooooo. This was not good, this was _so_ not good. I didn't even want to _look_ at Vanitas right now...

Dr. Vexen caught a glimpse of my face and sighed. "At least try this next lab with him? If you're still set on changing after that _and_ you manage to stay awake through my next few classes, then we may discuss it."

I nodded, hopeful. "Sure."

xxx

Roxas and Namine sat at our lunch table Tuesday, and Aqua decided to drag Terra over, too. It was kinda like old times, save a few new additions. While Selphie and Olette were busy interrogating Terra and drooling over the cuteness of the Roxas-Namine complex, I talked with Aqua.

"So," I looked from her to Terra. "How are...things...?"

She took a few seconds to catch on, when finally "oh! Better than I could've hoped." She smiled. "The only thing is-" She looked from Terra to me. Leaning in closer, she whispered. "The only thing is, his family's very...Catholic."

"Is that a problem?"

She settled back in her seat. "Not as long as they think I am, too." I stifled a giggle. "How're you doing?" Aqua asked.

I shrugged. "I'm a mess, as usual."

"Well, if you ever need anyone to talk to..." She smiled encouragingly.

"Thanks, Aqua."

When Namine got up to throw away her trash and talk to one of her friends, everyone seized the opportunity to hound Roxas.

"So, Rox. How are things with you and the lady?" I asked.

He sighed. "I dunno. I still don't know if she likes me."

Selphie snorted. "You guys have been dating for weeks, now. Is that not enough proof for you?"

Terra pounded him on the back with an air of big-brotherliness. "Have some confidence. The ladies love it, right Aqua?" He winked at her and she laughed.

Olette nodded. "What makes you think she doesn't like you?"

He shrugged. "Just...I dunno, she's so quiet. And whenever we do stuff together I feel like she's just going along with it to be nice."

I facepalmed. "Roxas, you have got to be kidding me. Why do you think she's tutored you all this time, talked to you all this time, and agreed to be your girlfriend all this time if she doesn't really like you?"

"I don't know, but don't girls do that sometimes? You know, just 'cause they don't wanna be mean or something? Like, they like a guy as a friend so they don't wanna hurt his feelings by turning him down..." He furrowed his brow.

Terra stroked his chin. "Hmm, I have heard that before-" He was cut off by Aqua patting him hard on the back.

Selphie looked like she wanted to say something, but just then Namine got back and took her seat. "Heard what before?"

There was an awkward pause. Selphie sputtered, "th-that blondes make the best couples! I think I read that in Seventeen or something."

Namine giggled. "I dunno, what do you think, Roxas?"

Roxas nodded and smiled half-heartedly.

xxx

When Wednesday, and consequentially, bio time came around, I fiddled with the handle of the lab door, trying to calm myself.

"You gonna go in anytime soon, Xion?"

I turned to the voice behind me. "As a matter of fact I-oh. Hi Ven."

"I don't blame you. This lab's supposed be to five times worse than the last one," Ventus smiled.

"Oh, I didn't know that. The procedure didn't look too bad to me."

He cocked his head to the side. "Procedure?"

"The process for...never mind," I sighed.

Twisting open the handle, I stepped in. I got my station prepared in record time, and drummed my thumbs on the tabletop as I waited. When the second bell sounded and class officially started, Dr. Vexen gave a short speech on the lab procedure and materials. I looked around the room. No sign of Vanitas. I wanted to be mad at him for possibly skipping, but the truth was, I felt relieved. The emotional baggage he brought with him would probably slow my progress today, and from the sound of it, I'd need my concentration. Unfortunately, a few seconds after the lecture ended he walked through the door.

Without a word he put on his goggles and handled the chemicals I needed him to work with. What little talk we shared centered around reagants and activation energies. The entire time I waited for him to cross the line like he so often did, but he hardly even looked at me.

As it turned out, Ventus was right about the procedure; it took the entire class period just to get through half of it. Dr. Vexen said our reports would still be due next Wednesay, and that we'd have to come in after school to compensate. The bell rang, and Vanitas turned to head out.

"Wait, Van-" I called. He turned towards me, a look of surprise on his face. "So," I said. "Why don't we just get this over with today? Are you free after school?"

He nodded, a slight frown tugging at the corners of his mouth.

xxx

Right after classes ended I headed for the lab. Vanitas was already there, tapping a pen on the tabletop and humming something to himself. The room was, of course, empty aside from him, as it probably would be at this time until Tuesday. I hesitated. Disturbing him seemed somehow like a great violation. Very rarely did he wear the genuine smile he had now. He seemed calm, with his golden eyes only half-open and his brow uncharacteristically unwrinkled. My mind wandered back to homecoming night at Sora's house...then to homecoming dance. I scowled. When he noticed me, he jumped and straightened up.

"Could you get some of the iodine for me?" I said, walking up to our station. He sighed and nodded.

We worked through most of the remaining steps with ease. Maybe he was a better partner than I gave him credit for-

"Xion?"

"Hm? What, are some of the results looking bad?"

He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "...I don't know. You should check; you're the expert."

I scoffed and took the notebook from him. As I went down the list, I ran the numbers through in my head. "They seem okay," I mumbled, looking back up at him. When our eyes met, he looked away.

"Xion-"

"Hm?"

"I don't know. Maybe I should wait until we're done with the lab-"

I sighed. "If you've got something to say, you better say it now. I gotta catch the 3:30 bus, so I can't wait up."

"You're not walking home?"

"What? Well, no. Not today." Although I had considered it.

"Oh."

Five minutes of awkward silence.

Vanitas broke it with, "Do you wanna maybe go out sometime?"

I nearly dropping the beaker I was holding. "What?"

He facepalmed. "Shit. I didn't mean to say it like that. I mean, look. I know we've had our disagreements and everything. We've kinda been jerks to each other, and I know my mom doesn't like you and all because you're poor, but-"

I sucked my teeth at him. "Poor?"

"No, God. Shit, that's not-"

"And we've been jerks to _each other_? _I've_ been a dick to _you_? I'm sorry if my first impression of you soured our whole relationship, but that wasn't really my fault, now was it? And if we're going to talk about money-"

"No, Xion, that's not what I meant to say-"

"Then what did you mean to say?"

"I just...Well, first I wanted to apologize for homecoming dance-"

"The dance!"

"Yes," he said, "I wanted to apologize-"

"You're apologizing to _me_ for that?" I fumed. "I think there's another person who would appreciate that apology more. Right now, he's dealing with a black eye and a broken heart; maybe you know who I'm referring to."

His eyes darkened. "Xion-"

"Don't you talk to me with that tone! I put up with your arrogance and snide remarks in the hopes that someday, you would treat me with respect, but obviously, that's never going to happen. I don't care about your approval anymore; I just want you and your pompous family to leave me alone!"

"And that is your answer," he scowled.

"It is."

"...Maybe you wouldn't be so quick to reject me if I hadn't hurt your pride-"

"_My_ pride-"

His yellow eyes burned. "Yes, _your_ pride. What did you expect me to think of your sad little house, your hand-me-down clothes, your sour manner, and that ridiculous need of yours to attend every single party you hear about? Did you expect me to be proud of my feelings towards you? Towards someone so obviously inferior?"

"So that's what you think of me!...From the moment I met you, the moment I was subjected to your childish self-importance and your condescension, I knew you were the last person on this earth that I ever wanted to be around!"

He huffed and whirled away from me, clutching his head. I stood in the same spot near our station, fuming. He stalked up to me and leaned in close. His breathing slowed. His eyes, now fiercer, now amber, stared into mine. My heart skipped a beat. "...Are you done?" He growled.

His words shocked me back into attention. Done? Not after homecoming dance. "What about Riku?" I said.

He hissed, "Riku?"

"He told me you put him in the hospital."

His hands balled into fists, his muscles strained. I'd never seen him look so angry before. My head said 'step back,' but my body wouldn't listen. I just stood there quivering, holding my breath, until he spoke again. "I have no regrets about the terms on which the two of us parted. Actually, I take that back. I wish I could've done more to that bastard."

How could he say such hateful things ? I threw my lab book down. "Fine, have it your way. Do the rest of this yourself or we both fail."

"What are you doing?"

"Leaving." I mumbled. When I got to the door I paused. I could feel his eyes on me.

"Why?" His voice came out harsh, but quieter than usual.

"Because you're intolerable."

xxx

My feet carried me out the entrance of the lab, past my locker, through the double doors, all the way home. I threw the door open and dropped to the floor of the hallway, crying. Why? Why was I crying? How could that...that _bastard_ get to me so badly? I stayed in that spot, thinking, for some time. I didn't care what he thought. He was a jerk. I didn't care, I shouldn't have cared. And yet-

The sound of knocking on the door made me jump. The hallway clock read four pm; too early for my parents to be home. I stood, checked the peephole, and scoffed. The nerve of Vanitas, coming here now. I started to walk away, then decided I wanted the satisfaction of slamming the door in his face.

I flung it open. "You-" I started.

Without a word he shoved his lab notebook in my hand, then turned and walked away.

Dumbfounded, I stepped back inside. I looked down at the green note pad he'd given me. On top he'd attached an envelope with my name written on it. On the inside of the notebook, he'd written the last few results we needed for the lab. I sighed, pulled my purple note pad out, and copied the raw data. I'd sunken to the floor and sat there the entire time, and every so often I stopped to consider how odd of a day it had been.

When I finished, I glanced over at the envelope. My eyes ran over the tight handwriting. My fingers danced around the corners before one of them reached to open it. I stopped myself. Who said I wanted to hear what he had to say? And why should he get the last word? My mind wandered back to our earlier...conversation.

-_your sad little house, your hand-me-down clothes_- I shuddered, then stared at the sleeves of the shirt I wore. It used to be Kairi's.

I kicked at Vanitas' notebook and watched it slide across the linoleum. We weren't poor, my family and I. If anything, we were middle class. Vanitas didn't know what he was talking about, and I wasn't going to put up with any more of his shit.

I ran upstairs and tossed his letter in my trash can.

* * *

**A/N:** I so sorry guys, I know Xion turned up the attitude in this chapter and the last one. Before you get on me, though, consider what she must think of him. He really did treat her like crap the first time they met, she believes he beat the snot out of Riku for no reason, and he ruined her chances with Riku (or so she thinks), who she has a gigantic crush on. Still *sighs* I don't suppose that justifies her behavior. Things will get better, though. Trust me.

Thanks for the feedback on the Akuroku snippet, by the way. I have lots of little tidbits written up for that, and I really need to get the overall story started. It should be longer than this one (I'm going for a little more than double the length of this, which is about 9, 2.7 thousand-word chapters).

And here, I absolutely must give credit to the lovely Jane Austen, whose novel (Pride and Prejudice) inspired this. I'm sure most of you figured it out already, but I didn't wanna spoil it for those who hadn't. Also csome credit goes to the creators of the Keira Knightley-Matthew McFayden version of the movie. The argument Xion and Van have here is structured after the big one Lizzy and Darcy have.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Another chapter for you, my dears. Hope your weeks were all lovely. Mine consisted of three all-nighters, a handful of tests, and one paper, and so it was...less than lovely. But it's Friday-the weather's nice, and things feel okay right now.

Thanks so much for reviews/favs/follows guys. I'm so geeked out right now. I've never gotten so much attention on a story before and I'm SUPER EXCITED! And it's all because of you. So thanks, very much. Reviewers: Keyblade Princess 13, Bella1413, Miwasaki Yuki rin, Sookdeo, and musicbox's will. Favs: Bella1413, Follows: Bella1413 (Huge thanks, by the way, to Bella1413 for the author fav. I always feel so proud whenever someone author favs me. Just...gah! Really, thanks so much!)

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 7-Break It Up

With Thanksgiving, the first true break of the semester, fast approaching, my teachers had gotten antsy. Most of them had fallen to assigning projects. I stared out the window of Mr. Zexion's literature class. We were supposed to be working on a ten-page analysis of diction and tone in one of the books we read over the summer. I flipped through the pages of Pride and Prejudice, sighing. Only a few days had passed since the big blow-up between Vanitas and me. He hadn't spoken to me since, although the recent lapse in conversation made me realize how little we talked in the first place. I mean, I barely knew him. And it bugged me how easily he was getting to me, now that I'd figured that out.

The bell rang and ripped me out of my thoughts. Lunch was next. I joined the flock of students flying out of Mr. Zexion's room, and made my way to Selphie's locker. She was her usual talkative self, gabbing on and on about this and that and how nice Olette's outfit looked today and how weird Fuu's hair was and did I hear Fuu was going out with Rai, and did I hear Rai was failing English, and did I know Sora is failing, too, and guess what, Vanitas was tutoring him but he can't now 'cause he's leaving in a few days and...wait, what?

"...and you know, Marluxia is apparently resigning 'cause of the whole indecent exposure thing-" Selphie chattered.

"Vanitas is what?"

She looked shocked, probably because she didn't think I was listening. In all truth I wasn't, really, except to that bit about Vanitas.

"...Leaving. I thought you'd be happy; don't you hate the guy?"

"I am," I said. "I do." I furrowed my brow. He wouldn't leave over our argument, would he? Somehow, I'd feel bad if that were the case. Although I was relieved to hear he was going.

"Yeah, something about Riku's parents getting involved."

"Oh."

Selphie stared at me. "Hey, Xi, you okay? You've seemed kinda gloomy since last week."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm doing great, Selphie." I forced a smile. She still didn't know about what Vanitas said. Nobody did. I realized how many of my problems I'd been dumping on my friends lately, and I was not going to add to the heap. After the fight, though, I'd felt self-conscious. I never thought of myself as poor before, but I was beginning to wonder if Vanitas had been right-

"Xion!" Aqua popped up next to me, short of breath. "Did you hear?"

Selphie sighed. "I was getting to that."

"Getting to what-what's going on?" I looked at the both of them.

"Roxas and Namine-" Aqua frowned. "They're...not together anymore."

"What?" I said. We exchanged glances, then headed for the cafeteria.

By the time we got there, Sora and Tidus were already sitting with Roxas, trying to console him. He looked up when he saw us.

"Oh, hey guys. Wassup?" he mumbled.

"Roxas," Aqua said. "Are you okay?"

He nodded, drumming his fingers on the table. "I guess you guys heard, then?

We nodded in unison.

"Then you know _I_ broke up with _Namine,_ right?"

We let out simultaneous gasps. "You _what_?" I said.

"Why!" Selphie shouted.

He shrugged. "It seemed like the right thing to do. I told you, I still don't think she likes me, and I didn't want her stuck with me just cause she's a nice person..." His eyes looked past us, to Namine's table. Fuu and Rai patted her back and Yuffie stopped by to talk to her. Roxas sighed.

"Roxas..." Selphie said. "You...are**so**frikkin'dumb! You could've just asked me to find out about Namine, and mummmuhmu!" Aqua slapped her hand over Selphie's mouth and started dragging her away.

"Uh, we'd better get some food. Right, Xion?" She asked. I nodded and followed the two of them.

xxx

Roxas was in a funk. Aqua and Olette were busy trying to cheer him up. Selphie was frustrated because she could've helped if he had just asked her to, and I was frustrated because I hadn't even seen the break-up coming.

I wondered when we'd reach the eye of the shitstorm-one problem just kept piling on another. I hadn't seen Riku since the dance incident, and the only words that Vanitas and I exchanged were about his green lab notebook. All any of us needed was a break. Thanksgiving break actually started in a few hours. It was Wednesday morning, and classes only went on until noon today. What a relief.

Olette saw me walking past in the hallway, and ran up the greet me. "Hey, Xion!" I nodded to her. "Have any plans this weekend?"

After thinking for a moment, I shrugged. "Dunno. Eating a lot of food, I guess."

"Same." She smiled. "Are you not going out of town?"

"No. You?"

She nodded. "Me, Roxas. Aqua, too, I think."

"Aqua, too? Really?"

"Yeah, I think her parents just decided this morning or something."

I sighed. "So it's just me and Selphie then?"

Olette shook her head. "Sorry, I think Selphie's leaving Black Friday."

"What? No, you guys can't do this to me! I'll be all alone in this cruel world-is that what you want?" I clutched my heart for effect.

"You'll have your family with you." Olette smiled.

"Gah! That's even worse." I was only half-kidding there. Olette giggled, then waved goodbye as she disappeared into Lexaeus's home ec room. I took a breath and stepped into Dr. Vexen's biology class. It had been a week since the last lab was due, which meant he'd be handing our lab notebooks back, which meant he'd also be giving the class a lecture on the importance of maintaining good lab grades and preparing for labs _before_ class.

I took my seat near the back. A few minutes later, Vanitas walked in. His eyes caught mine, then darted away. I glared at him as he took his seat. I'd forced myself to forget what he'd said to me. The idea of someone like him putting me in such a bad state of mind made me sick.

"So!" Dr. Vexen's voice sounded just after the bell rang. "I know I've instructed you on the importance of labs before, but seeing as you all didn't seem to comprehend the first time..."

The rest of the shortened period followed that way, until the bell rang a second time. I was one of the last to reach the door, and when I did Dr. Vexen called me over to his desk.

"Yes, sir?"

"Nice work on your report."

"Thank you," I smiled.

"I noticed you haven't been snoring in my class lately. I suppose you're wondering about the switch we discussed?" He said.

"Oh, well-"

"You should thank your classmates, really. If they hadn't done so poorly as a whole on this last assignment, I wouldn't feel redeemed by the only A in this section. Who was your partner?" He began shuffling through files.

"Vanitas, but-"

"Yes, Vanitas. He did well, too. Although I believe you were the only two in the class. Are you entirely certain you want to switch? I'll need to talk to him, of course, but-"

"Dr. Vexen," I sighed. "That won't be necessary. Vanitas is leaving after this break. Thank, you, though, for the offer."

He groaned and massaged his brow. "Nobody tells me about these things. The whole lab partner setup will be ruined. Ruined! How do I find you a partner now, with everyone already paired?"

"Actually, if it's alright with you," I said. "I'd rather do the experiments on my own."

"Oh..." He cleared his throat. "That would be fine, I suppose."

I nodded, and mumbled a 'have a good break' to him as I rushed out.

xxx

On Thanksgiving day my parents made a commendable effort to appear happy. We didn't mention work or school all day. Instead, we played cards and watched cheesy movies and talked about pointless things. After dinner they let Selphie come over, since she was the only close friend of mine still in town.

When she got to my house we ran upstairs and I put my iPod on. We painted our nails. Selphie gossiped and I listened, and for a while it was like nothing was wrong at all. Everything changed after she offered me a piece of gum. When she went to throw her wrapper away she spotted something.

"What's this?" She asked, pulling out an envelope wedged between the trash can and the wall. My name was scribbled on it in tight handwriting...Vanitas' handwriting. Oh, no! Why wasn't that in some landfill twenty miles away by now? I jumped for it and grabbed at it, but Selphie kept it out of my reach. "If you just tell me," she said "-and don't lie-I'll give it back without opening it."

"Selphie, no!"

She shook her head and started to tear at the flap. "What is it, some love note? Ooh, or nasty pictures?"

"Yeah!" I yelled, reaching for it again. "So gross you'll wanna gouge your eyes out after seeing 'em!" I lunged. She whirled out of my way and kept opening.

"That just makes me more curious." She grinned.

"Selphie!" I sighed and took a deep breath. "...Vanitas asked me out then we got into a fight and I called him pompous and he called me poor and I got so mad at him I left and ran home but he came here later and put that in my hands and walked away before I could say anything."

Her eyes widened. "Whu?"

"I thought I threw it away, but apparently I missed the trash can." Groaning, I flung myself onto my bed. It felt weird saying it all out loud. Selphie sat next to me and handed me the letter.

"Okay, hold everything, back up, and tell me what happened."

After some hesitation, I spilled. Selphie drank it all in, every detailed argument and explanation and moment of frustration.

"So...you don't like him?"

"NO!" I yelled.

"Jeez, jeez, ok. I can hear you fine, you know." She sighed. "Xion, you're not gonna like what I have to say-"

"Then don't say it." I frowned.

"No, no. Just hear me out. You need to read that letter." She pointed to the half-opened envelope in my hands.

"Selphie-"

"Just give him a chance. Please?" I looked away. "Xion, you don't know what's in there. Suppose he does say something mean. So what? We'll get Sora to beat him up or something, and anyway it's not like you'll have to see him again. Or, suppose he says something sweet? It could change your opinion of him."

"thswhtimaraduf." I mumbled to myself.

"What'd you say?" She asked.

"...That's what I'm afraid of." I frowned.

Selphie patted me on the back. "Just think about it, okay?" I nodded. "Good," she smiled. "Anyway, it's midnight so I should probably head out."

"You're not staying the night?"

She shook her head. "We leave tomorrow morning."

xxx

We hugged and I saw her out. I ambled back up to my room, and froze when I saw the letter laying on my bed. Selphie's idea had sounded ok-reasonable, even-when she was here with me. But now I had the strong urge to toss the envelope again. I shook my head. No, I told her I'd at least think about opening it. Honestly, part of me felt relieved when I saw it in Selphie's hands. I really did want to know what it said. I was just too afraid, afraid of what it might say. But I wouldn't know until I opened it...my hands reached for the envelope, for the half-opened flap.

Two pieces of looseleaf paper fell out. The writing was tight and hasty, filled with scratch-outs and scribbles. Black ink covered the fronts and backs of both sheets. Jesus. Did he really have that much to say to me?

After I felt like I did enough inspecting, I took a breath and started to read.

_Dear Xion. I will not try to speak with you in person again, now that I know how much I disgust you.-_I shuddered. Disgust? That was a harsh word, wasn't it? -_But I would like to explain myself, if you would give me the opportunity..._

_ Growing up, I saw the type of company my parents kept. My father reminded me, often, to be careful of friends and enemies alike-twice, he was betrayed by close business partners. Luckily he is an intelligent man, and was able to bounce back. Some things, though, were harder for him to undo. I still maintain he meditated too little on his decision to marry my mother. But the state of their relationship I can never be sure of..._

_ As my parents' wealth increased, many formerly unknown family members came out of the woodwork. Constantly my father closed his doors to those impostors. I had trouble, often, telling who was trustworthy and who was a con. So I fell to avoiding most people that tried to come near me._

_ When I started off my education in a public school, word got around quickly of my wealth. I was put in an awkward position. You can imagine how popular I became among the people that knew me so little. Even young people have an understanding of a social hierarchy. In response, I began to treat others cruelly. The manners my father had instilled in me vanished in the face of practicality. By refusing all acquaintances, I ensured I would have no false friendships. I focused instead on my studies and my hobbies._

_ That all changed when I reached my last two years of middle school. My father, noticing my lack of companionship, opted to send me to a private school. He figured I would have more in common with the people there. He was right. Though my social graces were severely lacking by that time, I managed to form a close friendship with a girl named Belle, and later I came to know a certain Riku._

_ I found him to be amiable and good-natured, as I'm sure you did when the two of you met. And as you know, he was just as wealthy as me. There was no reason to suspect him of anything. He introduced me at parties, accompanied me wherever I went. He was, I thought, a good friend. I would not discover his true intentions until later._

* * *

**A/N**: Looks like that letter made it to another chapter after all (*winks*). Wonder what it says...

Thanks again for reading, leave a review if you so choose.

FYI: 2 chapters left, guys; we're really getting down to the wire, here! Also, I'm kinda forcing myself into this one, very long and involved Akuroku fic. It's a lot less polished than the one I showed you a tidbit of (that one I'm writing all at once like I did with this, then I'm sending it through intense editing before posting). This one, (500) Days of AkuRoku, is really about experimenting, especially developing the type of style I wanna use on that fic I showed you guys a excerpt of. Anyway when it's all done it should have 500 chapters. I only realized after I posted Ch. 1 that it should take almost two years to finish. But, hey; it'll be excellent practice, right? Give it a gander if you so desire.

Have a great week! Or else! lol, Until next time, Auf weidersehen~


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Ok, so I'd like to start by apologizing for how long it takes me to reply to your reviews. I do read them once I get them, but I'm usually swamped with work or writing for other stories so I take care of them in one fell swoop right before I upload new chapters.

Well, we're down to the wire ladies and gents; just one more chapter after this! Thanks to all readers for the support, especially reviewers, favoriters and followers. I've been thinking...to thank you guys I'd like to make a pic for deviantart! No, I don't have an account yet (which is strange, considering my profile says I'm an artist). But making one should be easy enough and I figure, why not? I really do owe you for all your stellar support! Drop a review or PM on this chappie of pic ideas and then on the next one we can kinda take a vote of what the picture should be.

Specific thanks: Reviews- Keyblade Princess 13, musicbox's will, Miwasaki Yuki rin, Bella 1413, Sookdeo, Krajesh, Favs-Mr. Dav-dre Follows-Mr. Dav-dre, Peachie Pie

Now, on with the letter!

So apparently I put up the wrong chapter. I totally apologize for my foolishness

* * *

INTOLERANCE

CHAPTER 8-Explain Yourself

_ When I learned that Belle, Riku, and I would attend Radiant Gardens together, I could not have been happier. It was sure to be a good experience. At that time, Riku had not yet met Belle; they shared no classes in middle school and they would not in high school, either. Still, he pestered me often about her, and asked me to put in a good word for him. Of course I complied. Friends carried through such little requests for other friends. That was how I understood the matter. _

_ As freshman year progressed, Riku began introducing me to alcohol, and high school parties. These new flings carried a much different flavor from the old ones. They were much darker, much wilder. They allowed for a good deal more recklessness. In them, I'd done many things I am not proud of. I hope that I will not offend you if I do not go into greater detail here._

_ Riku, and myself, to a lesser extent, became womanizers. Where he led, I naively followed. Belle disapproved of such behavior and of Riku, but I assured her that at his core he was just as kind-hearted as she._

_ And somehow, riding on earlier accomplishments, I managed to maintain my high marks. I would say my parents were rather happy to see me get out more. They were none the wiser._

_ However, everything came to a head near the end of the year. After drinking and partying my way through second semester, I scarcely knew who I was. But I was popular, in spite of my poor attitude and repulsive behavior (or perhaps because of it). Riku encouraged me to continue the lifestyle, and I listened to him, as I always did. In all truthfulness, Belle and Riku were the only people I trusted enough to listen to._

_ It was at that time, the end of the year, that I tried to convince Belle to attend a party Riku had informed me of. His friend Setzer would be hosting it, he said, and Setzer was wealthier than the both of us combined. Surely, it would be the best of the year. I refused to let Belle miss out._

_ After constant badgering, she complied. I promised to stay by her side the whole night, if she so desired._

_ On that night, for the first time in the entire year, I introduced her to Riku. He made sure I had enough to drink as he got acquainted with Belle. The two seemed to enjoy each other's company, and my eyes wandered from her. Eventually, I went off with some girl I'd found. Somewhere between then and half an hour or so later, I passed out._

_ When I woke up I went looking for Belle and Riku. What I expected to find, I scarcely know. I knew Riku to be a womanizer and a smooth-talker, and yet I let him off with her. I trusted him, for whatever reason. I was a fool._

_After searching a good part of the house I'd heard yelling outside one of the quarters. The voices sounded familiar, and when I burst in I caught Riku on top of Belle. Her clothes were torn off, and she was crying, but the bastard was whispering something to her. He hadn't heard me enter; he just kept whispering and going further, as if he couldn't hear her protest. I dragged him off, tried to grab hold of him after I did, but he ran away. I chased after him, out the house and a block or two away, but he was far too fast for me. Eventually I gave up and returned to Setzer's house. By the time I got back to the room I had found them in, Belle was gone._

_ I was broken afterward. I had betrayed one friend, and the other had betrayed me. Belle tried to console me. She forgave me, and that helped me to partially heal. Still, I told her I needed to expose Riku. Expose him for what, she'd asked. She knew what he was, everyone knew. They saw through him better than I did. My excitement at our friendship rendered the sensible part of my mind useless. Had it not, I could have seen, too. I shall never forgive myself for such a failure of sight, or what that failure led to._

_ Belle, on the other hand, blamed herself. She knew what he was; she told me often. She said she knew, and that she went with him in spite of that._

_ She begged me not to tell. Belle came from a religious family, you see, and she feared what they might do if they heard. I assured her I would not; I was determined to at least keep that promise. But I couldn't let Riku go unscathed._

_ In the school parking lot in the last week of the semester, I confronted him. He sneered at me, thinking that the area made him safe. He taunted me. He made a list, he said. When he got into high school he made a list of girls that he wanted to...you understand? You understand, don't you? Belle, he said, was at the top, had been even in middle school, and because of me, he said, he could cross her off. I lunged for him right there. I tried to kill him. If I had a knife or gun, or simply more time, I believe would have. But two teachers broke it up before that could happen. Riku had to be taken to the hospital immediately, and the principal expelled me soon afterward._

_ I told Belle what happened. She was sad after I did-about what exactly, I'm still unsure. Perhaps it was that I would have to leave, or that I'd fallen so far. Perhaps she held some soft spot in her heart for...him. I prefer not to speculate on those matters I know least of._

_ Soon after, she spoke of a cousin she had in Twilight Town. She told him about us-how much I never could tell. But Terra accepted me as soon as we met, and because he was a relative of Belle's, and Belle trusted him, I knew I could. He tolerates my bad temper. Really, it was because of him that I chose your school as my new place of study. Imagine my surprise when I found Riku here._

_ I believe Belle may have told Terra some of that incident. Though he does not suspect Riku, it seems, so how much he knows, as I've said, I can never be sure. But I will no longer bore you with details. I will close in saying that I hope you now understand my relationship with Riku, and how it has affected my feelings towards others. I will say he damaged considerably my willingness to trust. When I met you, even, I was hesitant. You knew my name, you see, and I had grown to mistrust those people I did not know, who knew me. However I soon learned how blind I'd been. But let me stop here. I cannot begin to speak of my relationship with you. If I do, I fear I will renew those feelings that so evidently repulsed you._

_Thank you for your time,_

_Vanitas_

...I lied back on my bed as the words reverberated through my brain. Riku, a womanizer, maybe worse? He certainly did know how to flirt...I shook my head. No. What if Vanitas was just trying to make Riku look bad, to make himself look better? But I knew that couldn't have been it. Vanitas admitted to things, lots of things, in his message. Even to being a drunk, and being a womanizer, too. I thought for a moment. It did make sense, in a way. I started to remember the conversations Riku and I had more clearly. Whenever he flirted, people had already cleared out of the hallways. He only did it when we were alone. No witnesses. He knew how to twist things, too. He said he thought I'd avoided him after we kissed, but that couldn't have been it. He was always the one that ran into me before. I'd even gone looking for him a few times then...

And the letter did explain how Terra and he became friends, which always had been a mystery to me. It explained why Vanitas was so mean, why he was so bad with words...

It explained why he was so bad with people. And, for the first time I realized that I couldn't hate him for that. Not anymore. I didn't have to like him, of course. But now, hating him would be impossible.

I folded the pages and slid them back into the envelope. Then, opening my sock drawer, I lay the package next to an older important letter.

xxx

On Black Friday I moped around my room. Normally, I would've hit the stores with Aqua and Selphie, but they had both left. Vanitas' letter didn't help, either. It had made me all introspective and weird since I read it.

I jumped at the knock on my door. Before I could answer, my mom popped in.

"Hey, sweetheart. What do you have planned for today?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, I guess."

"Perfect! You can come with your father and me on a tour of historical monuments."

"Moooommm..." I groaned. "Can't I just stay here while you guys go out? I'll do something productive."

"What, like walking around in your PJs?" I looked down at my footie pajamas. Yeah I wear footies. What of it?

"I'll do homework, I promise. C'mon-Don't you want me to maintain my GPA?"

She laughed. "If I know you, you won't have any trouble with that. Get dressed. We're leaving in half an hour."

I grumbled to myself, but inwardly I smiled. Mom and Dad had been getting better, and although I could tell Thanksgiving was hard for them to get through, today might be a good day.

xxx

Thirty minutes later we were driving in a tour bus near the bell tower. It took us to silly little shops I'd already seen before, and the driver told us blurbs about each. Apparently, Twilight Town had a lot of history.

The last stop was at a mansion in the woods.

"This building," the driver said, "Has been around since the 1700s. It's been through a few renovations, of course, but all-in-all it's in pretty blah shape. Its blah, Master Xehanort, blah, blah, and when he passed, blah blah, blah blah..."

The rest of the talk sounded a lot like that, until the guide mentioned that the castle was "currently owned by the Blade family." Hmm...that name sounded familiar. "It's open for a tour right now! Anyone who would like to go, feel free to follow the woman in blue at the gates. A bus will be back in an hour to pick you up."

My mom gaped at the house. "Zack, honey, let's go."

Dad nodded. I started to nod, too, until I realized why 'Blade' sounded familiar. It was Vanitas' last name!

I shook my head. "Mom, we don't have to go here. There's plenty of other places we can see-we can have our own little exploration of Twilight Town. I'll show you all the sketchy corners and seedy stores this place has to offer. It'll be a ton of fun. Promise!"

"Oh, please, honey. We already looked at all the interesting places here. We just took that tour, and remember all those years ago, when I had to drive you to the 'Seven Wonders' for that paper you were writing?" She started to make her way off the car, and Dad followed. "How long ago was that, six years?"

Dad nodded and stepped out behind her. "She was so cute, then," he sighed. He turned in my direction. "Look at her now. What happened?" he laughed. "Sweetheart? Hurry up. Don't you wanna see this place?" He turned back to Mom. "The people who own this have got to be loaded," he chuckled. "If we're nice to them, maybe they'll let us borrow a couple butlers for the day..." Mom and Dad laughed to each other.

I stayed in my seat, pouting. But when I heard the bus rumble to life, I jumped up to follow them. If this castle was open for visitors, that meant Vanitas probably wasn't even in right now, right? And besides, I was sure there were plenty of Blades out there. I didn't even know whether or not his family lived here.

We followed the tour guide from room to room, listening to how this kitchen was the same one used by Master so-and-so, and how that mantelpiece was constructed more than so-and-so years ago. As time progressed, the houses's magnificence lulled me into a state of calm. It was all so beautiful. And I never knew Twilight Town had such a background...

"Next, we'll be looking at the art collection." The tour woman announced. She opened a glass door nearby, and the group followed her inside.

xxx

I thought Riku's collection was good, but this one took the cake. Sculpture upon sculpture rose from the marble floors. The walls that didn't hold framed paintings had their own masterpieces painted directly on them. Gold trim glittered on the ceiling, and led my eyes up to a Baroque celestial scene. I paused to take in everything. Any normal human being would need at least an hour to admire all the work in here. And to think, we only had what, five minutes?

I ambled from sculpture to sculpture. All of them were marble, like the floor. But it looked like they came from different periods. Some looked classical, others Renaissance, others Romantic. All of them, though, held a strange beauty. Their mysterious elegance pulled me in. I wished I could touch them...My hand reached out of its own volition, but before I could feel the cool stone against it, I pulled it back-

"Xion?"

I jumped and turned to the familiar voice. Golden eyes met mine. "Vanitas!"

Blushing, I looked away. "I, uh-" We said simultaneously.

Awkward silence followed. Vanitas stood in the doorway, fiddling with his coat and gloves. I tried to figure out what to do with my hands while I waited for him to talk.

"You had a nice holiday?" He asked.

"Yes, very nice," I said. My fingers locked and unlocked over and over again. "...And you?"

"Yes." He smiled when our eyes met. I looked away again, and started tapping my feet obnoxiously. Why did it feel like we were the only ones here? I looked over and saw the tour group had moved to the next room. "You are, uh-" he began.

Our eyes met a third time, and he blushed and quieted. For the first time in the conversation, I noticed his characteristic scowl had disappeared...

"I read your letter-" I mumbled. My mouth slammed shut. Dammit-where did that come from? I didn't even mean to say that.

He nodded. It seemed like he was waiting for me to go further. What to say, what to say...

"You are here for the tour?" He asked, after I failed to expand on my comment.

"Yes," I said. "Yes, they said it was open for visitors...I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I thought you were out-"

"I understand, it's fine." He smiled. "And are you having a nice time?"

I nodded. "Very nice, yes. I think the tour ends in a few minutes, actually-"

"Really? So soon?" He asked. My heart fluttered. I nodded, my blue eyes staring into his golden ones...

"There you are, Xi." I turned to see my dad walk back into the room. When he saw Vanitas, he greeted him.

I cleared my throat. "Dad, um. This is Vanitas, a classmate of mine. His family owns the estate."

"Oh. Nice place you got here." Dad smiled. Mom shuffled in behind him.

"_There_ you are sweetheart. You really should be careful in big places like this. You know how easily you get lost. Remember that time-"

"Mom," I cut in, "this is Vanitas. I was just telling Dad about how his family owns this place."

"Oh!" Mom whirled around, spotting him for the first time. "How are you?"

"Very well. Thank you, Miss." He nodded.

"My, what manners!" She smiled.

"Yeah, and he's a classmate of Xion's." Dad grinned. "You could learn something from him, 'ey kiddo?" He said as he ruffled my hair. Brushing it down, I spoke.

"Ok, guys, let's stop bothering him now. We're gonna lose the tour group, and anyway, I think he's just gotten in." I motioned to the jacket and gloves in his hand.

"Oh, of course." Dad nodded. I tried to drag the two of them away before they could embarrass me anymore.

"You're not here all by yourself, are you?" Mom asked.

"I am at the moment. My father's out on business, and my mother decided to take off for the holidays-"

Mom gasped. "You mean you were alone on Thanksgiving?"

Vanitas ran a hand through his hair. "Um, yes, actually."

"Why don't you come have dinner with us?" Dad said. "We have plenty of leftovers, and Aerith is great with a microwave."

"Dad, please-" I pleaded.

"Oh, I don't think that would be necessary-" Vanitas chimed in.

"I insist." Mom said, with a tone of finality. "What time is good for you?"

"...Uh, any time, I suppose," he mumbled.

"Perfect!" Mom said, clapping her hands together. "Ride the bus back with us. We'll head straight home."

I facepalmed. This was going to be a nightmare.

xxx

Actually, the non-nightmarishness of the ride back surprised me. Mom and Dad pestered Vanitas with question after question, but he responded politely. And he smiled more than he used to. When they eased up on the interrogation, he talked to me. He asked how I liked school and who I'd have next semester, and how the rest of my family was. He took a few seconds to think before he said things now.

When we got back home, Mom went to the kitchen to start pulling out food, and Dad followed.

"I'll take your coat," I offered. Vanitas shrugged out of it and handed it to me.

"Thank you for inviting me," he smiled. Our eyes met, and I blushed and looked away.

"Thank my mom. She invited you, not me." I only realized how bitchy that sounded after I said it. "Oh! No, I mean, ugh. That sounded bad. I'm glad you're here, Vanitas."

He brightened up at that last comment. My face reddened even more. The phone rang and I turned to get it, but Mom said she had it before I could escape the awkwardness.

"...How are your friends doing?" Vanitas asked. "Roxas and Aqua, right?"

Nodding, I tried to stop blushing. "Aqua's great. I'm sure Terra's told you as much; the two of them seem to be doing well."

"And Roxas?"

"Oh. Well, he's going through a bit of a rough spot."

"Family trouble?" Vanitas said.

"No, no. He recently broke up with Namine," I looked up and caught his gaze. His amber eyes stared into my blue ones with hard intensity. I glanced away, blushing more. "...but, but it wasn't like he didn't like her. In fact, he liked her a lot. He just broke up with her because he thought she didn't like him back. Of course everyone else but him knew he was being completely idiotic, but-" I took a breath. "I should put your coat away." I turned on my heels and darted to the closet.

What the hell was going on? Vanitas was making me flustered all of a sudden.

My mother let out a strained cry and ripped me out of my head. I ran to the kitchen, Vanitas' coat still in my hands.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

Dad stared at her, too. "Aerith, what is it? What did they say?"

"It's Kairi-she's been jailed, in The World that Never Was. I-I need to get over there."

"No, Aerith; stay here with Xion. I'll go." Dad grabbed his coat and ran out. Mom cried.

I stepped back into the living room and found Vanitas there, pacing from one end to the other.

"Vanitas." He looked up and walked over to me. My face felt wet. I wiped the tears away.

"What is it, Xion?"

"It's nothing. It's just...my sister. My...goddamn sister." I let out a bitter laugh and wiped my face. "They h-have her in a holding cell in The World that Never Was...apparently." My voice wavered. What would he think of us? Of me, now? His opinion was low enough to begin with.

He seemed to ponder the moment before whispering "...I should go." And with that, he grabbed his coat and disappeared out the front door.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew! More drama. How will it all get resolved in one measly chapter? You'll have to read to find out! As I mentioned in the author's note at the top I really want to thank all you readers with a giftpic. Please PM or review with suggestions for what the picture should be. I'll find some way to take a vote on it with chapter 9. That's all for now! Thanks and have a sweet week~


	9. Chapter 9

Well...I'd like to start for saying I apologize for being the biggest asshole in the history of author assholes and not updating until now (big thanks to 3Hearts, RO-VAN, and my sister to kicking my ass in gear). I went through some shit in the past few months, and I'll leave my shoddy excuse for not updating at that. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm SOOOO sorry.

This will likely be the last fanfic I publish. A huge thanks to all my readers, especially those of you still reading after my inexcusable and unexpected hiatus. I think my interests have of late been turning away from fanfiction and moving to...well, regular fiction. Again, a huge thanks to everyone. Here's the long-awaited final chapter. Sorry if it's short or sub-par. Please don't hate me :(.

* * *

CHAPTER 9-Be Happy

On Monday, Vanitas was gone. I sighed and stared at his empty seat in the lecture room. When the bell rang, I headed out and made my way to my locker. The hallways cleared out fast, and soon I was alone, trying to pick out the right books and keep all of the junk inside from falling out. After finishing, I closed the door, and jumped at the blue eyes that stared back at me.

"Riku! You scared me." I said.

He smiled. "We never got to talk."

I shook my head. "What's there to talk about?"

"What do you mean? Everything. Look-"

"Riku, it's alright. Vanitas laid out the situation for me, pretty clearly."

He gave me a look. "I thought you hated him."

"Do you want to know what he said or do you already have a good idea?" I asked, glaring at him. Riku scowled back. That was the first time I'd seen him angry; the look didn't suit him.

"You're gonna believe a psychopath over a friend?"

I laughed. "It might have done Vanitas some good not to trust his friends, from the sound of it."

He grabbed my arm. "What's this all about, Xion?"

"Let go of me."

"What lies did he tell you?"

I scoffed, trying to wriggle out of his touch. "none. Although he did give a very detailed picture of your time at Radiant Gardens. Boozing and partying your way through freshman year, huh?" He yanked me closer, but I kept going. "You know, I wouldn't have expected you to be _that_ reckless. Then again, I don't really know you at all, do I? For all I know, you could be-" His grip tightened.

"Xion-"

"And what do you know about me, that makes me so attractive to you?" We've only really talked, what, five times this whole year?" He sucked his teeth and let go.

"Fine," he said, shaking his head. "Looks like you're a lost cause. You really let that freak brainwash you-"

"Does the name Belle mean anything to you?"

He frowned. "What do you know about her?"

"More than you'd like me to...I know what you are, Riku." This was total, Mean Girls word vomit right now. My head was terrified but my mouth kept running like it had no idea of mortality.

He snickered. "What am I, Xion? Please, enlighten me."

"You're a...a" The smug look on his face threw me off.

He leaned in and whispered, "a what, Xion?"

I stumbled back. "A rapist!" I yelled. I hadn't meant to shout, but as soon as I did he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Careful, Xion." He hissed. "You don't know who you're talking to."

"Apparently I do."

"Xion-"

"At least have the decency to deny it!" He scoffed and let go again. His gaze roamed around the empty halls. I scanned his face for anger, hate, incredulity, something, anything. He just looked calm. Indifferent. "You really did do it, didn't you?"

His eyes caught mine. "That's up for debate," he sneered.

The bell rang and made us both jump. I turned to sprint to my next class, but Riku closed a hand around my shoulder to stop me. He mumbled a half-hearted "Xion, c'mon. You know I didn't."

"...Are you so sure of that?" I said.

He sighed. "Don't go around spreading rumors." I tried to shrug out of his grip, but he had control. "These next few years may be hard for you, if you do..." He let go, sniggering. "Run along now, babe."

I scoffed at the smugness in his voice as I made my way to home ec. The creep handled me so casually. I was gonna need to take a shower to get the grime from our conversation off. To think...how Belle must have felt that night.

xxx

On Wednesday morning, Selphie came running to me.

"Xion, did you hear? Did you?"

I rubbed my eyes. "Hear what?" I yawned.

"Roxas and Namine-they're back together!"

"What? Really? How?"

She laughed. "No idea. We'll have to interrogate the two of them at lunch."

I worried about the terms they'd be on. I mean, Roxas had just broken up with her two weeks ago. I was supposed to believe everything was peachy between them now? I doubted it, and braced myself for awkwardness at lunch.

xxx

Lunch awkwardness arrived, although it was a different brand than I expected. When Selphie and I made it to our table, everyone else was already there, including Roxas and Namine. The two actually seemed happier than before. They talked with each other most of the period. Namine laughed at all Roxas' stupid jokes and Roxas told her she was beautiful and the two of them smiled the entire time. Selphie, Olette, Aqua, and I stared at the scene in shock.

They headed out early so Namine could help Roxas do some last-minute studying for his math test.

"I'm sorry, but what the hell is going on?" I asked after they left.

"No idea," Olette mumbled.

"Ahhh. Teenage love," Aqua sighed. We gave her a look. "What?"

xxx

When I got home late on Friday, Mom was already there.

"Hello, sweetheart." She said. She sat in the kitchen. "How was your week?"

I thought back to Riku, and then to Roxas and Namine. "Weird."

"That's nice..." Mom said. She must have been zoning out again. Ever since the phone call, she'd been doing that a lot. When Dad got back, he told us how much bail was posted. I think it killed them to finally know where Kairi was, but to lack the funds to bring her home.

Like I said earlier, we weren't poor. We didn't have a couple million munny to shell out at the drop of a hat, either. And unfortunately in this case, that was what we needed.

When the phone rang, I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Xi? That you?" My heart stopped. That voice-it couldn't be. Could it? "You there? Heeellllllooooooooooooo-"

"Yeah. Yeah Kairi, I'm here." Mom straightened up at the mention of her name.

"Xion," Mom said. "Honey, give me the phone." I handed it to her. "Kairi? Kairi, is it really you? How are you, sweetheart? They're not treating you bad, are they? Xion and I will come visit as soon as we can-What?...What do you mean you don't-" Mom turned away from me and lowered her voice. "I don't really care whether you want us there or not. We're coming...No-No. Sweetheart, listen. It's been almost two months, do you understand? Your father and I thought, we thought you were-No, of course not...No I will not...Because _I_ want to talk to you...Kair-Kairi. Wait. , don't do that. Wait. Kairi? Fine. Fine, I'm giving it to her now."

Mom handed the phone back to me. I thanked God that it was a cordless one and ran up to my room with it, slamming the door behind me. "Kairi? How are you? What's going on?"

"Not much. They had me in a holding cell..."

"Why? What the hell did you do?"

She laughed. "Love the accusatory tone, Sis."

"Kairi."

I heard her sigh into the receiver. "They might have caught me at a certain place that may have contained drugs. But they can't prove I was using them.."

"...Did they get urine or blood samples?"

"Yeah, but...oh. Guess they can."

I facepalmed. "Kairi, what the hell have you been doing? Do you have any idea what it's been like here? Mom's had nervous breakdowns, Dad's just started talking to everyone again."

"I told them I'd leave if they kept-"

"Dammit Kairi!"

"Oh, so you're mad at me, too?"

"You better fuckin believe I am! You took off, made Mom and Dad worry you _died_, drove me damn near crazy for two fucking months, then call here from a fucking jail cell, talking to us like nothing happened."

"Preach, sister!"

"If you were here right now, I'd wring your neck..."

"Xion-"

"No, you fucking listen to me. Find some way to earn that munny yourself. I will not let Mom and Dad break their backs for an ungrateful little bitch like you one more time." I hissed.

I hung up, only to have the phone ring a few seconds later. I didn't want to answer, but I felt like I had to.

"What?" I said.

"Xi," Kairi started, "I'm sorry, ok?"

"It's Mom and Dad you need to apologize t-"

"I need to apologize to all of you. I'll have to work up to Mom and Dad, though...Look, Xi, I actually called to tell you guys I made bail."

"What? How the hell did you do that?...Is some loan shark gonna come to our house and try to kill you in a few days?"

"No, no way. I'm not _that_ dumb."

"Well, you'll excuse my concern." I said. "What did you do?"

"Nothing. Apparently, I have friends in high places. Some rich guy bailed me out, even bought a train ticket to bring me back to Twilight Town. He didn't leave a name, though. And he told me not to tell anyone about it."

I facepalmed again. "And that doesn't sound the least bit sketchy to you?"

Kairi sighed. "Xion, you worry too much. I'll be at Twilight's station in an hour. Just wanted to call to let you know." The phone clicked and I heard a dial tone. Great. Now some creepy rich stalker was probably going to try and steal her from the terminal. I called Mom, and we put on our coats and headed out.

We got there just as the train arrived, although I was too busy scanning for suspicious looking rich men to see Kairi come in. Mom jumped up and ran to her, and when I noticed she had, I followed. We both tackled Kairi, and after two month's worth of hugging Mom grabbed her bag and we walked back to the car.

The drive home was silent and tense. I couldn't tell how Mom felt, but I knew I floated in an odd mixture of happiness, resentment, and relief. I was still majorly pissed at Kairi for...well...everything. But she was home. Finally. And maybe this time she'd actually get better.

I wiped the wetness from my face as I watched Twilight's shops and street signs pass by. For now, just having her back was enough.

xxx

On Monday morning, I bumped into Namine on my way through the double doors. Kneeling, I helped her pick up her books. She started to walk to her locker, but I stopped her. I was itching to ask her a few things.

"Hey, Namine," I started. "Can we talk, girl-to-girl?"

"Sure." She smiled.

"You and Roxas..." I said. Her smile faded.

"What? Did Roxas say something to you?"

"Huh? Uh, no." I scratched my head, "just...are you guys doing ok?"

Her face brightened up again. "Yeah. Of course we are."

"Oh. So, you're like, totally fine even though..." I blushed. I felt like I was overstepping my boundaries. To my surprise, she answered.

"Actually, I was worried about us _before_ he, well...broke up...with me." Her eyes glossed over at the phrase. "I...didn't really think he liked me. He always seemed so hesitant, and whenever I asked him if he wanted to do something, he just went along with it. I thought he was trying to be nice."

I sighed. "You two really are made for each other. Roxas said the exact same thing to me."

Namine laughed. "Yeah, that's what Vanitas said."

"Vanitas?" I said. Namine's eyes widened.

"Um...never mind. I gotta go, Xion. See ya later!" She took off like a bullet.

Vanitas? What the hell did he have to do with this? My mind processed what I knew for a moment. Did he repeat my word vomit from Black Friday to Namine? Wait, was _that_ why she and Roxas were back together?

...Hm. A rich guy paid my sister's bail out of the blue, and just now Namine mentioned Vanitas when I asked her about she and Roxas getting back together...This all sounded very connected. I smiled, chuckling to myself. He was a better man than I gave him credit for. I had to admit, I would possibly miss that jerk.

xxx

That afternoon I stepped out into the cold after classes. Kairi had made an offer to drive me home, but my parents immediately refused and forbade it. They had decided to put her on home lockdown after a considerable amount of protest on her part. Anyway, Dad said I should take the bus. But the bus meant getting home earlier, and I really didn't want to deal with the awkward family tension any more than I had to. Besides, the air wasn't too cool. It would be a nice walk.

xxx

Fifteen minutes later, my teeth chattered. "It'll be a nice walk, she said." I mumbled to myself. I should've just taken the goddamn bus or asked for a goddamn ride. I leaned against a tree in some stranger's lawn, rubbing my hands together. Breathing heavily, I wrapped my coat tighter around me. I jammed my hands into my pockets, then looked back up at the road ahead.

My eyes fell on a stranger in the distance. As he came closer his features came into focus, I began to recognize the shock of black hair, the golden eyes. The brow, no longer furrowed. I froze. Vanitas walked towards me, until we stood face to face.

"Xion."

"Vanitas...I thought you had moved."

"No. No, I did not." He smiled. "I changed schools, but we're staying at our estate here."

I nodded. "How are you?"

"I'm well, thanks. And you?"

I smiled and stared into his golden eyes. "Well, and not so well." He gave me a confused look. "I'm happy because my sister is finally home, and my friends are together and happy again."

He smiled, but the smile faded slightly after a second's lingering. "But you are not well, also?" He asked, inching closer. "Has something been overlooked?"

"No. No, not by you. But, I've been an idiot. I've been wrong, and you must know how much it pains me to admit that."

He grinned. "What have you been wrong about?"

"All this time, I've treated such a good person so horribly." I said. "It turns out I just didn't understand him." When I noticed he was shivering, I took his hands. "You're freezing."

He seemed to hesitate, then he spoke. "Then...have your feelings changed? About...about you and me?" His voice cracked at the last syllable.

I smirked and warmed his hand. "I would have thought the boy at the top of his class could figure out the answer to that."

He smiled. And I caught a certain glimmer in his golden eyes, just before I leaned in and pressed my lips to his.

THE END


End file.
